Exiled 2: Secrets of the Empire
by xExiledJedix
Summary: AU, set after Exiled 1. After the defeat of Palpatine and Vader five years ago, the Rebel Alliance- now the Alliance of Free systems- is pushing towards the core to retake Coruscant. Throughout the Galaxy, systems are rising up and following the Jedi as they begin to crush the remnants of Palpatine's Empire. But on Korriban, a new threat is rising from the Darkness...
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, planets or location, or the Universe in general. All OCs mentioned and used by me are owned by myself, and the characters of Terin Ablag, Toria Cantara, and the name of "Darth Feanor" (and the help of his creation) belongs to my friend, Servant of Agape.**

* * *

_:::PREFACE:::_

Each wound burned Luke so much he felt he was on fire. Each effort for him to move and continue on was a struggle in this battle-filled corridor in Xizor's palace, the Rebel soldiers pushing back against the members of Black Sun. But Luke knew that this wasn't all that they had to face.

Somewhere, above him, was the Sith that he had encountered on Bespin a while ago. He _had_ to find that Sith and figure out where he had come from, and who he was! This Sith was important into discovering how many Sith there actually was left, beside the Dark side prophets that he had just slaughtered.

A lift was ahead, and he spotted a dark robed figure near it, back towards Luke. The Jedi Knight gritted his teeth, and increased his speed, trying to catch up and stop the Sith Lord before he escaped his sight and left to return to the secret area that they were hiding at.

"Stop!" Luke yelled, and the Sith turned, a smirk on his thin features as he pressed the button and activated the doors, stepping back and into the lift.

Luke increased his speed and reached out with his gloved hand, trying to catch the lift doors before they slammed shut, only to find it pressed against them, sealing the pair between metal. He gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes, focusing on Feanor's signature, finding it moving upwards. If he could just focus, maybe Luke would figure out where he was heading, then maybe he could cut Feanor off before his escape, and also arrest Xizor himself.

Ramming his finger against the button, Luke waited impatiently for the next lift to drop down and glanced back at the fighting, before darting inside the lift and ramming his palm against the top floor button. That's where he could sense Feanor- and Xizor himself.

He waited with baited breath as the lift closed in on the floor, grasping his light-sabre with one hand, ready to be ignited when he saw the Sith Lord and the Crime-Lord through those doors, standing before him. His jaws becoming tense, Luke watched the floors on the wall opposite him and beside the doors begin to light up slowly, one by one. Hearing the lift approach its destination and beep, he rammed his prosthetic hand between the doors and pushed them open, running down an empty corridor and towards his destination, sensing the Sith before him. Raising his hands, Luke used the Force, blasting the doors off their hinges and the doors before him, seeing a ship on the platform, with the emerald coloured Falleen standing before it, ready to board.

He turned, and grinned, staring at the Jedi Knight as Luke strode forwards, his weapon now ignited and ready.

"Surrender, Xizor," Luke ordered. "Make this easy for us. Coruscant is taken, and nothing you say or do can change that."

"I won't, Skywalker," Xizor sneered. "Never."

A light-sabre hissed behind Luke, and he spun around, blocking a crimson blade as it came slamming down on his own, the emerald blade hissing against it. Luke pushed Feanor's blade, trying to get his injured body to move and counter the Sith at every and any chance that was offered. However, his arms shook, and he was forced to leap back, stumbling on his injured leg and falling against the ground, raising his blade to parry when Feanor brought his blade down onto him.

"Kill him!" Xizor screeched. "Kill him, Feanor!"

Luke pushed on the blade, but it was slashed aside, and kicked away, clattering somewhere behind him. Kicking at Feanor's stomach, Luke staggered up, and tried to unleash a Force-push against the Sith Lord, but he darted to the side, and brought his leg up in a rib cracking kick, forcing the Jedi to stumble back, arms around his stomach and wincing.

Luke gazed up at Feanor, as the Sith raised a hand, a cruel smile on his face, the fingertips igniting in blue, the Force lightning starting to arch out and towards Luke.

This was it. Luke could sense it, feel it coming; one blast, one hit and he would be sent spiralling off the platform and falling to his death. No matter how much Luke would try, he knew that deep down he would not survive the fall.

Then, he heard a scream, and was shoved down against the ground, landing heavily and banging his head. Head spinning, Luke gazed up through his darkening vision, as someone else wearing black emerged before his eyes, red haired, and wielding a purple blade.

Emerald eyes...

That was the last thing he ever saw, before sinking into the darkness.


	2. Part I, Chapter 1

_Summary: It is five years since the defeat of Sidious' Empire, and the death of Sidious and Vader at the hands of Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Empire is crumbling under the might of the Alliance of Free systems, as they push their course closer towards Coruscant, but the Jedi fail to realise that a new threat is arising from the ancient homeworld of Korriban._

_For Luke Skywalker and Revan Kenobi, they have a key mission to undertake: to investigate a massive Force disturbance on the planet of Bespin, and try to win the system for the Alliance. But with an unknown assassin closing in on Luke, this may be a battle that he may not survive._

* * *

_PART 1: BALANCING POINT.  
_

_I  
_

_Korriban..._

Dead, wasted, and decaying was the best three words that could describe the planet. Once, it was alive, teeming with life and vegetation, but now nothing but a vast desert, stretching for miles. It was devoid of anything and everything, no matter what the clouds provided the canyons empty of water, and the remainder of the life that once roamed its surface now gone, either bones or reduced to nothing but inferior species.

Time had never been humble to this world, and many called it the dead planet when they saw it, or a World where the agents of Hell once walked its surface. The remnants of the civilisation that once populated the surface was only ruins, broken statues of Temples that had fallen over or wasted away under the harsh climate of storms and decaying rain. Every once in a while, a statue would fall, unstable and with no support, shattering and providing the only sound that would echo for many miles.

This was his home now.

For the Sith Lord that was Feanor, being a Sith was all he ever knew. The call to War, the Dark Side, always rang in his mind in every waking moment, sometimes growing stronger some days. Each breath he took, he heard that same beat...

The never ending drum beat of War that sounded in both his head and his heart. No matter what he did, Feanor would _never_ be rid of it, and would always answer to it as a result. These endless beats had been there since he was born, and he doubted they would be gone until the day he died.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, and screwed his face into a scowl. The Sith was getting impatient with all the lack of missions he had been on recently, and the past few years since the downfall of the Emperor, Darth Sidious, and Vader had caused the Sith to go into hiding. The new Dark Lord, who resided on Korriban, had commanded for them to wait out until he was absolutely positive that it was safe for the Sith to emerge and attempt to over-throw the current establishment that was Sidious' Empire. If Krayt decided that they should move out and attack, then Feanor would be there at the front of the army and leading them in, slaying Stormtroopers and the Jedi...

Ah yes, the Jedi. Their involvement at the Battle of Naboo five years ago was a surprise, but the destruction of the two Sith Lords that were present there was definitely their work. It was foolish of Palpatine to have brought both himself and Vader at the planetary system, and thus, had caused the destruction of the two most powerful members of the Sith Order there and then.

Now, it was time for the Sith _here_ to rise up and start their expansion. If only Krayt made a decision and start the movement of the Sith and attack the Empire and Jedi whilst they were weak.

So lost in his thoughts that Feanor failed to sense the tall man that was coming up from behind him, his face twisted in a scowl, until the Sith Lord was standing right behind him. Turning, Feanor started when he realised he was looking into the mis-matched eyes and tattooed face of Darth Krayt, Lord of the Sith. He bowed his head quickly, before saying to Krayt.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I did not sense you coming."

"Indeed," The Sith Lord growled. "Your thoughts betrayed your impatience. Do not worry, Feanor. I have a mission for you already, and I pray for your head that you see it through effectively and efficiently as possible, without revealing our presence and even our existence. You must convince them that you are one of the last of Palpatine's Order."

"What of the others under Palpatine's new Sith Order?" Feanor asked. "The Dark Prophets?"

"The Dark Prophets are a group of old men that babble about politics, greed in their powers in the Dark Side giving them a false sense of security and hope that they can win against the Jedi. We can use that to our advantage: go to Coruscant, and convince them to give us their help- or eliminate them."

"Yes, my Lord," Feanor replied. "But may I ask, what of the Jedi?"

Krayt gazed over the surface of Korriban, before stating. "A rather fitting place for us, don't you think?"

Feanor turned and looked over at the surface of Korriban as well, resting his hands on the balcony. Yes, Krayt was right; Korriban was a fitting place to suit the Sith's needs. After all, it was the birth planet of the Sith themselves, and any descendents that had once came from this planet had the colouration of the Pure-bloods of old, a red colour in the skin. Albeit there were exceptions, Krayt being one as he was not of this world, but many other Sith that were here that were either once Jedi turned Rogue.

The Jedi Order was weak right now. Each of the surviving Masters were taking at least three students of each, and that was difficult due to the reason that the teaching was now focused on one student and helping expanding their knowledge and skills. Sometimes, more than one student was the downfall for the Jedi, but for the Sith, it can work. Something that was ingrained in a Jedi's mind and then changing that was disastrous.

And then there was the new knighting approaching. The Jedi that had participated in the Battle of Naboo five years ago were being promoted a bit later than desired by the Jedi Order, but they were ready to lead on their own, to take their own students and become a more stable Order. It was because of Luke Skywalker that the Jedi Order won that day, turning his Father from the darkness and back into the light, and the Sith- former- casting his Master to his death by throwing him down the reactor shaft.

If he ever faced Skywalker, it would be an honour to take him down, and show his head to Krayt.

"Do not over-estimate your skills, Feanor," Krayt retorted. "You must defeat another foe before going up against Skywalker, and that is his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Kenobi," Feanor repeated. "Ah yes, the once former Master of Darth Vader before the execution of Order 66."

"Indeed. Kill him, and Skywalker will fall," Krayt replied. "That is why the negotiation and the recruitment of the Dark Prophets may be of use to us. Once the Dark Prophets have been recruited, lead Kenobi and Skywalker to Bespin."

"Lando Calrissian's defiance and protection of that planet will be our issue."

Krayt waved aside the worry. "Don't worry, Feanor. That man will soon bend to our will, and once we have forced the Jedi to enter into the system, we can win this battle."

"Bespin is under Imperial control. If the rumours of Calrissian's loyalties and his selling of weaponry under his noses to the Alliance of Free systems is anything to go by, he is on their side, and not the Empire's own," Feanor replied. "We just need to convince the Imperials to cause devastation and suffering in the system, and the Rebels will come."

"Good," Krayt replied. "Now, it is time for you to rest. If these Dark Prophets do not succumb to our wishes, then you will have a fight on your hands. I trust you to succeed though."

He turned to walk away, when Feanor asked.

"What about Xizor?"

Krayt paused, before turning around, a cruel smile on his features. "Oh, do not worry about the Falleen. After all, he is on _our_ side, and thanks to our threats, he knows that if he decides to, shall we say, back down? He will have our light-sabres through his heart before he knows it. The Falleen Prince may have ascended to Emperor due to his corruptive methods, but this time, when our plan has succeeded in this first stage, he will be taken care of."

"Yes, my Master," Feanor replied. "But I meant to ask... What if the Alliance chooses him as an assassination target?"

"Then you will do well to make sure that you get the prophets on our side, and protect him. Just in case, Feanor," Krayt replied. "After all, I don't want to have to snap your neck like I did with Tahili when he failed me yesterday."

Feanor bowed his head, and the Dark Lord left, before the human turned to face the horizon of Korriban. He drummed his fingers against the stone-work, before a smirk crawled onto his face. Krayt had control, but when he was more powerful, Feanor will rise up and attack the Dark Lord before he could have a chance to defend himself.

After all, that was how Sith advanced since they began. They murdered their Master and rose up as the new Dark Lords of the Sith- and soon, it would be Feanor's turn to rise and take the helm of the Order of the Sith.

* * *

_Across the Galaxy..._

She had been alone for five years, struggling to find her next meal, forced to either kill for it, or steal for the food she had to consume, by doing the one job she was once good at, and that was bounty hunting. It paid well, but sometimes, she had been double crossed. Right now, the woman had enough credits left over from a basic meal to get a drink of some sort, to celebrate a bounty that she had completed effectively and without much damage, however she had been paid half of what she was to be paid. The woman had wanted to kill the client, but had held back, knowing that doing so would bring attention to her that she didn't want. She had been like this for five years.

Now, the young woman sat, no longer a girl and at least twenty years old, in a canteen that was full of men that were either celebrating, or just here because they had nothing better to do with their lives. She wore a black cat-suit, with armoured boots, and black gloves all that were on her arms. Around her shoulders was a hooded cloak, the hood pulled up and goggles pressed against her head so tightly that there were slight grooves in her skin from them. Reaching up and brushing a lock of red hair back behind her ear, the woman lifted the glass and finished the alcohol in one, slamming the glass back down on the table before raising her hand and brushing the droplets from her lips.

Emerald eyes survey the other occupants of the bar she was in, but they seemed to be ignoring her at all costs. A group of men sat at the back of the bar, wearing black jackets over casual clothing, each one bearing the insignia of the former Rebel Alliance.

Of course, she had to call them the "_Alliance of Free systems"._ She snorted.

No system was free. There was always going to be some greedy politician, a dictator of a King or Queen, or slavery, or gangsters running a system, never any freedom for anybody but themselves. The Zygerrians were like that these days, exclaiming freedom from the Empire to do what they wish, yet easily and happy to keep those they concern as inferior under leashes and their servants.

Oh well. Nothing will change then, no matter what the Alliance does.

She pushed her drink away and leaned back, watching the Rebels as they laughed loudly. They were the owners of this system, this was their territory, won back from the disaster that was five years ago. Had it really been that _long_? Five years since she saw another Imp? Five years since she ventured on Coruscant, after that petty criminal, Xizor, placed a bounty on her head and ordered her arrest? His reason was that she abandoned the Empire in its hour of need, when she in fact had gone off to a mission for Palpatine.

Oh, how she wished to sink her blade into Xizor's heart...

"Yeah, Skywalker is on Hoth the now."

Her head snapped up.

The Rebels were standing up, getting ready to leave, and the same man with the same voice sounded.

"Yeah, General Skywalker is forcing the Imps back there. It's hopeless now, they've lost the War, and why should they continue fighting? Beats me."

"Yeah, but what can you do," Another Rebel replied. "Come on, let's head off. Before we are missed."

The Rebels moved towards the door, opening it and entering into the streets of the village that the woman was in. She curled her lip, and fingered her blaster, strapped to her thigh, before standing up.

Maybe she could go to Hoth? After all, surely Skywalker wouldn't mind an old friend paying a visit to him.

Palpatine's last words still echoed in her mind, driving her almost insane for the past five years, and now, finally she could be rid of them. Those words that plagued her every waking moment, and the moments when she was sleeping, they whispered.

As she ventured into the street, she could hear them now, and shuddered, closing her emerald eyes, as the high voice, cold as always, screamed in her mind those same words.

Over and over again... How it drove her insane... Wanting them yet not want them to leave her alone, her last wish from Darth Sidious.

Her last order...

Her _last_ command.

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!_


	3. Part I, Chapter 2

II

_Hoth..._

The ice planet was the opposite of that of Mustafar and many volcanic worlds that he had settled upon. According to his teachings at the Temple on Coruscant, there were some key elements for life to be sustained, and that was the oxygen they needed to breathe, water to drink and begin the life, and a preferable heat.

Well, there was oxygen around, plenty of water, but a significant lack of the last condition, so much that he was surprised that his blood had not frozen yet from the below zero temperatures. True, he was wrapped up in a large parka and warm clothing, keeping his body nice and warm, snug, but that was about it; his exposed flesh was the issue here.

The grunting of the tauntaun beneath him as it galloped over the endless sea of snow and ice returned him to the present, and he jerked on the reigns, pulling the creature to a stop as he rounded a hill, before leaning back and relaxing. Reaching up, he lifted the goggles up and placed them on his hat beneath his parka hood, and lowered the protective scarf that was covering his lower face from site.

He was past middle age, past sixty in fact, with his once auburn beard now almost completely grey and the hair that was visible now full of the same scattered colour. Age lines were present on his features, tiredness in his eyes, and dominant on his features as a whole. He jerked at the reigns, and took his binoculars, raising them and searching the horizon for anything he could see through the white haze that dominated the planet as a whole.

Nothing but snow and ice. Typical. And he thought the moons of Pantora were bad during the Clone Wars.

Another grunt sounded, and he lowered his binoculars, glancing around to see a similarly dressed individual, pulling up alongside him on a tauntaun as well, a scarf covering his lower face as well. Yet, through the binoculars, the man could tell that the individual was young, much younger, and had vibrant sky-blue eyes.

"Sensors are in place, Master," The younger man said, his breath filtering through the scarf. "And are activated and ready should anything come close."

"Good," The elder replied. "We managed it all in record time today. I'm thinking of doing one more circle and then heading back."

"No need, Master," The first replied, lowering his scarf. He had a cleft chin, and tanned skin, noticeable even though the cold air bit at his skin and turned it pink. "I checked twice with the Force, and did another circle. We're fine."

The elder sighed, and shook his head, before saying. "As I keep telling you, regardless of you being a Knight now, be mindful. Just because the Force says that-"

"Says that it is clear, does not necessarily mean it is," The younger cut in. "Yes, I know, Master. And the fact that eyes can deceive you? It's not clear up ahead."

The elder snapped his head around to the horizon, and peered straight towards the horizon. Yes, his eyes _had_ deceived him; there was storm clouds up ahead, masked slightly by the reflection of the light and the snow, and judging by the scale of it, the storm must be a blizzard. He cursed his age loudly, and made the younger man chuckle, and turn his tauntaun around as he flicked his comm. into life.

"Echo three to Echo seven? Han, old buddy, do you read me?"

"_Hey Kid,"_ The Corellian sounded through the comm. "_You doing alright? Seen anything?"_

"Nope, just checking with you. How's things with you on your circle?"

"_Nothing around, kid,"_ Han Solo replied. _"Sensors are in place, so I'm heading back. You and the old Man heading back too?"_

"Yeah, we are," The elder replied curtly; he had issues with the younger generation calling him the o-word. "Luke has just spotted a storm- blizzard no doubt. We're heading back, but alert the base that there is one heading in our direction."

"It might change, but to be sure," The younger cut in. "Looks big, Han."

"_Gotcha,"_ Han replied. "_Time to head back, folks. See you at the base."_

They disconnected, and the younger looked up at the older man, and said. "We'd best head back."

"Yes, indeed, before we get caught in the blizzard. We've been here too long," The older man replied, and began lowering his goggles and raising the scarf, which the younger man copied. "Come, let's go."

The pair turned the tauntauns, and ushered them forwards, heading through the snow and towards the direction that they had both came from, aware of the gentle wind that was starting to rustle their clothes and packs. Steering his steed to the left, the older man led the other towards the direction of metal in the distance, four tall generators appearing in their view, and in the distance, the entrance to the new base that the Rebel Alliance- or rather the Alliance of Free systems- now had.

Hoth was abandoned by the Empire a few years ago, and with the downfall of the Emperor and Vader, the defection of many Imperials and the rising of other Rebellions on other planets was on the increase. The only issue was the attack on Coruscant.

Taking the core world would be difficult, as it was the home of the Empire, and no doubt had the largest fleet back in the system, which explained how easy it was for them to defeat the others in the outer systems. Hoth was only a temporary base, somewhere for the Jedi and the Rebel troops to gather and collect some evidence that had been left behind, before leaving a squad behind and returning to space, claiming the system as their own.

The base they now stayed in was abandoned, as was the intel, and was used to their advantage in the blizzards that assaulted them every day. They needed to repair some fighters and speeders anyway that had been neglected due to their lack of finance, but that was easy to do.

The tauntauns were so familiar with their route, that the men just let them take the pair straight into the base, giving their usual grunting noises and their large hind-paws smacking against the metal floor, slowing when their riders tugged against the reigns tightly, rearing before lowering their heads down. The riders let the escorts take the reigns, before jumping down, albeit the elder of the pair did so warily and slowly. The younger one removed his hat and goggles, displaying darkened blonde hair and his facial features, watching with sadness and worry as his former Jedi Master dismounted carefully and slowly.

Luke Skywalker strode forwards and joined the side of Obi-Wan Kenobi as he removed his hat and goggles, revealing the shock of white that dominated his fringe and parts of his hair. The man was into his sixties now, and the amount of training and fights had worn his body out, making him cautious of his joints and movements. Luke had gotten worried at one point, when his Master had slipped on some ice in the corridor a few days ago, injuring his hip and leg, giving him a limp that still troubled the Master even now, as they walked away from their tauntauns and towards the corridor entrance.

Noticing his former apprentice's worried expression, Obi-Wan said.

"That face you have. Do I look old to you?"

"No," Luke replied quickly, shaking his head. "I'm just worried, Master."

"Worried?" Obi-Wan repeated, and rolled his eyes. "Luke, I'm fine. I had a slip, yes, but I am not too badly hurt from it. I'm only sixty-one, my friend, and still have at least a few more decades left in me."

"I know," Luke said. "But, you have to listen to Ferus, Master; it's time for you to retire. You may be the last of the Jedi Council, and therefore our leader, but it's time for the younger generation to take over."

"Not whilst I still have breath in my body, Luke," Obi-Wan argued, shaking his head. "Sara herself says the same, as does Revan, but I feel fine. Kento and the others may have stopped in their combat and went for strategy, but I have to continue this fight, regardless of my age."

"Master, you _must_ stop blaming yourself for the rise of the Empire," Luke said impatiently. Even after all these years, Obi-Wan still blamed himself for the downfall of the Republic, and the evil that came after, despite the fact that the very evil was now defeated. "It wasn't your fault."

Obi-Wan sighed, and looked down at his hands as he began to remove his gloves, determined to change the subject. "How is Leia? Last I saw, she and Han were a pair, starting on a relationship."

Leia Organa, or rather Leia Skywalker and Han Solo had been going out for a few weeks. Luke had to admit that Han was maybe the best person for Leia, yet he knew that the smuggler had a reputation previous to meeting Leia. He was mixed in his feelings for the relationship, as he was sure that he had some wariness towards the announcement, yet happiness for his little sister. After the battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan and Bail had sat down and told Leia and Luke everything about their parents, answering any question that they had truthfully and explaining things that they didn't understand. To know that Anakin Skywalker had turned to the Dark Side to save their mother from Child-birth (although it was Anakin that had caused her death due to strangulation), it had ultimately destroyed him and everything as a result; turning was the reason that the vision had come to pass.

That lesson haunted Luke and Leia when Obi-Wan mentioned it, and they felt responsible as well for their mother's death, but the Jedi Master had assured them that even so, it would still have happened even if Padme wasn't pregnant with them. Palpatine had wanted a new apprentice, and manipulated Anakin as such to make sure of that.

That lessened Luke's fears, but not Leia's own. She still denied Anakin was her father, and still saw Bail Organa as the man that had raised her and looked after all. Her head-strong attitude was inherited from the Skywalker side and not the Naberrie side, and that made her similar to Anakin Skywalker, more than she cared to admit.

Luke tore himself away from his thoughts, and sighed. "Last I checked, Master, it is going well."

"Good," Obi-Wan took the keys for his quarters, fumbling for them and entering them into the lock. "And yourself? Has anyone caught your eye?"

"Well..." Luke hesitated, before replying. "There is one person, but she is already with someone. Besides, red heads are not my type; I feel that they can be too..."

He decided to stop there, wanting to word it carefully. After all, Obi-Wan was red haired (though lacking just now), and his son Revan was red haired.

"Brash?" Obi-Wan hinted. "Hot-headed?"

"No," Luke said instantly. "No, there are only a few like that."

Obi-Wan chuckled, and hung his park up on the hook nearest the door, revealing a high necked black jumper, keeping him warm underneath the parka. He took his light-sabre from his belt and placed that on the table nearest them, moving slowly towards the kitchen area to make some hot drinks.

"Tea, Luke?" He offered.

"I'm alright, Master. I need to head back and get ready; the Alliance Council want a briefing and update over the situation here."

"Ah, of course," Obi-Wan heaved a sigh, easing himself gently into a couch, whilst the water heated up from its near-frozen state. "Have fun with that."

Luke rolled his eyes, and said. "How are Sara and Revan?"

"Revan? Last I heard, he and his girlfriend have gotten engaged," Obi-Wan replied. "They're away in the Wild Space territories just now."

"Engaged?" Luke repeated, surprised, then grinned. "Well, well."

Revan Kenobi was Obi-Wan and Sarianna's only child and son. He looked similarly to his Father, but had his Mother's lighter shade of hair and eyes, and wasn't as tall as Obi-Wan. The once prankster had grown into a strong Jedi, becoming a powerful Knight, albeit had retained some of his joking features, sometimes unleashing a prank when he felt like it. Luke missed the individual he had termed as his "brother", and had learned he was going out with an Alliance agent, called Jenna, who was Force-sensitive, and a defect from the Imperials. She had underwent Jedi training once she had passed the Alliance tests to see if she had truly defected, and was similar to Revan in personality, although lacking his joking style.

Jenna was dark haired, cut short, and had lavender eyes, and fair skin. The amount of times Luke had seen her in hand-to-hand combat and win was phenomenal, and she was definitely a deadly agent for the Alliance, going on sabotage missions for the group- and succeeding.

"Well, I'm sure Sara is happy," Luke replied. "Revan is finally settling down."

"Yes, he is," Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. "Twenty two years old, and already he's lost his humorous personality."

"I'm sure he still pulls the same pranks now and then," Luke said, jokingly placing a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "After all, you shouldn't lose that side of yourself. You might need it once in a while."

"I wish."

* * *

_Wild space..._

Revan Kenobi was irritated.

In fact, irritated was merrily an understatement.

He was in Wild space after hearing reports that there was an Imperial fleet around, and had taken two cruisers with him to check it out (not smart, but it was just a scouting, he always told himself) and found absolutely zilch on the scopes in the cruisers. Now, he was ready to pummel whoever had sent the report that there was a fleet in the area in the first place, but with-held, wondering if there was any risk to him and a squad heading down and checking out some of the planets.

Of course, that could take years.

He ran a hand through his golden-red hair, and turned from the viewing panel in the bridge of the _Endeavour_, walking with his brown cloak flittering out behind him, clad in full Jedi attire. Recently Knighted, his short and spiky hair was still growing out, and was mostly messy until done so, and he was delivered the rank of Commander in the Alliance.

His parents were so proud, granted his Father was on Hoth and his Mother was elsewhere in the Galaxy. Revan couldn't wait to see them both again; he had missed his parents completely, and each passing day was now making him long for them. Of course, he had spoken to his Father a while ago, after receiving a worried call from Luke telling him that he had fallen and hurt himself.

Revan shook his head as he remembered the conversation that had been undertaken with his Father.

"_Dad, you gotta let us take over now. The other Jedi, younger ones, now."_

_"Revan, I am fine. Just bruised, nothing more," Obi-Wan had replied._

_"Dad, please," Revan had urged. "It sounded quite a serious fall. Be thankful I haven't contacted Mum, or she will be there instantly and getting you off that ice-bucket."_

_"I have to do this..."_

After that, Revan had given up. Obi-Wan Kenobi was so stubborn! Although, it was hypocritical of him to think of that, because he himself was stubborn. Everyone cursed the Kenobi genes for that side of their personality, even his Mother had taken to calling her husband and son a pair of stubborn mules.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he missed the hands that covered his eyes until he saw nothing but darkness. Revan grinned, and turned around to stare into the eyes of his girlfriend- no, _fiancé_- and said.

"Well, well, trying to sneak up on your Commander?"

"Well, you seemed distracted," Jenna replied, shrugging, before noticing his expression. "What's wrong, Rev?"

"Nothing, just lost in my thoughts."

"It's about your Father, isn't it?"

Revan looked away, and said. "I keep telling him he needs to step down, but he won't listen to me anymore. He's not exactly getting young anymore, in case he hasn't noticed."

"Sometimes, it's hard for an individual who has given much to others to give up that need in an instant," Jenna replied. "Just give him time. He'll start to understand that he can't do this anymore, and yes, I know I sound final, but it's true. Obi-Wan needs to figure this out on his own."

"I guess," Revan heaved a sigh. "There's no reports, by the way, of the Imperial fleet."

Jenna's eyes widened. "Do you think... We were set up?"

Revan hadn't thought about that. Were they set up? Did someone want the Alliance to act this way and send their fleet in? Well, lucky for the Alliance, Revan had suggested only sending a small portion to see if there was definitely any risk to their fleet, and was glad of it. In some way.

"We probably were," He replied finally. "But now that we are here... And despite the fact that there is nothing here, I am... Uneased."

"Why?" Jenna replied. "Is something wrong? Revan?"

"I'm not sure," Revan said cautiously. "I just feel this... Darkness, descending upon my heart and mind, clouding it. Even Terin can sense it, and he's back with the fleet!"

"He must be very powerful in the Force to have sense that from across the Galaxy."

"Every Jedi can," Revan answered, shaking his head. "Something is stirring in the Dark Side. I feel that there is a threat that we have not seen, or have overlooking, and we might pay the price for it in the coming days."

"Now you are starting to sound like your Father," Jenna rolled her eyes. "Relax for now, honey. You know what we will do when we face this new threat? Beat it, as we always do."

Revan chuckled at her comment, and said. "I know. We always do, like on Dantooine, remember?"

"Of course," Jenna laughed. "If I remember correctly, it was _I_ who was carrying _you_, not the other way around."

Revan huffed, and took her hand, leading her away from the bridge. Yet, he could not help but frown slightly, thinking about the disturbance that he had sensed earlier, and wondering what it was that had caused it in the first place.

Could it be the Sith? Could there be remnants of Palpatine's Order still around? Or was the source something much more sinister, something that this time, the Jedi Order may not be able to defeat?


	4. Part I, Chapter 3

(Forgot this!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are recognised, any organisations or titles that are recognised. All OCs such as Revan Kenobi, all belong to me.

* * *

III

_Hoth..._

Luke lay underneath his X-Wing as he tended to the aged fighter, pulling at wires and checking them, before reconnecting them and checking different parts of the underside of the X-Wing. Groaning, he rested his head back and lowered his arms, his hands stained with dirt and grime from the fighter, gently pushing himself back out and sitting up, being cautious of the dirt and making sure that they didn't mark his face and his parka, which he wore because of the cold wind that emitted from outside.

The blizzard was getting closer, the wind starting to throw the snow into the hangar and smack the loose metal that had not yet been repaired, the blue sky now disappeared behind a mist of white. He stepped towards the hangar door, wiping his hands on a rag, and leaned against the rim of the hangar doors, staring out at the blizzard.

He didn't know why, but compared to other planets he had seen, Luke found this place beautiful. Yes, it was a frozen wasteland, but the snow, and the light reflecting upon it made the snow appear to be like diamonds. And that made it all the more beautiful to Luke.

His thoughts drew to his Master, and the incident in which Obi-Wan had fallen still made his worried for his Master's wellbeing. Yes, he was a Knight, and usually that meant he should be more focused on those under his command, but the Jedi Master was starting to struggle, and no matter what, he did not want to retire. To stop.

Luke tore his gaze away from the approaching blizzard, and turned around, walking through the hangar bay as the door controllers whirled, and the massive hangar-doors slowly closed, grumbling as they did so. Glancing one last time back at the approaching blizzard, Luke heaved a sigh before heading towards the command centre, where he knew his sister resided and kept an eye on everything and everyone that was in the base, observing and checking the condition of those that were under her command. She cared deeply for the soldiers and technicians, as well as the medics, and tried her very best to not lose anyone, not one person. However, the Princess needed to understand that there was nothing she could do; in War, lives were always going to be lost, in some form or another. That was the reality that had struck her when she soon entered the Rebellion, and witnessed those deaths herself at a young age.

Luke ventured further down the corridor, and spotted a familiar individual up ahead. He grinned, crouched slightly, and snuck towards the dark haired man, his hair pulled back into a pony-tail, and kept as silent as possible until he stood right behind him. Leaning towards the man's ear, Luke took a deep breath through his nose, before saying.

"Hey Corran!"

The man jumped about a foot in the air and turned, glaring at Luke. He was possibly the most colourful Jedi that Luke had ever met, considering in what he wore. The Jedi Knight always wore green clothing, even now, his parka a rich emerald colour, with striking red breeches and green boots. The man could be spotted a light-year away wearing what he did, and his Jedi attire was exactly the same, full of earthy colours.

"Luke! For the love of the Force, don't do that!" Corran protested, punching his friend in the shoulder playfully. "Kriff, you almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"Well, it shows that you should have been paying attention," Luke replied, rubbing his shoulder where Corran had struck. "And why did you punch so hard?"

"Because, that's the eighth time since we got here that you've done that! It's. Annoying!" Corran replied, his correlian accent thick with his annoyance at what Luke had done. "It's unnecessary!"

"It was either you or Galen, and seeing as Galen isn't here, might as well use what resources I have," Luke grinned. "After all, a Jedi has to use whatever he can to survive, and if sneak attacks are the best way, then might as well!"

"Yes, well, try and catch me next time, shorty," Corran grinned as Luke frowned at his comment. "Yep, you heard right, _shorty_."

"Great, I get called kid by Han, and now I get called shorty by the Jedi Order," Luke shook his head. "I can never win with you guys."

"Yes, well," Corran jokingly placed an arm around Luke's shoulder. "You are average build, and we are _slightly._" He held up his free hand and placed his finger and thumb just apart. "Shorter than you should be."

Luke grunted, and nudged his arm away. Corran had deeply insulted Luke, and the young man could hardly disguise his annoyance any longer, because Corran gave one of his low laughs, and nudged him.

"Just kidding with you, Luke. Sheeshed, cheer up!"

"Cheering up right now is difficult," He replied, heaving a sigh and folding his arms. "Very difficult."

Corran's grin faltered, and he said. "It's about Master Kenobi, isn't it?"

"You could say that."

Corran shook his head, and said. "Listen, what I know about Master Kenobi is this. He doesn't like to sit around and do nothing. It's his nature, and no matter what, we can't change that. It's been like that since he was raised at the Temple, and something such as duty and the need to defend others is absolutely impossible for a Jedi such as him, who has been told to put his need below others, to ignore."

"I guess so," Luke couldn't help but think back to that day when he heard about Obi-Wan's accident. It was ingrained in his memory, and no matter what, he could not get it out his head, and each waking moment.

_Luke started out his meditation when he heard a massive bang echo throughout the base. At first, he thought it was an attack, the Empire coming to retake the frozen bucket and throw the Alliance into disarray. When he heard the shouts of worry and fear, he could not help but believe it was true, and jumped up, light-sabre in hand and rushed out of his apartment and into the corridor._

_He darted down the hallway and ducked under some icicles that had not yet melted under the heating system, and towards where he had heard the noise, ready to ignite his blade and assault whoever or whatever was causing the distress around. However, when he arrived, it was not Imps that he was facing, but a crowd of individuals, some knelt beside a body, someone that had fallen on the ice no doubt (the ice was taking a while to melt on the floor as well) and started when he recognised it was a Jedi once someone had moved. He let the medics past as they called out, and got a view of who it was that had fallen._

_It was Obi-Wan, and he had landed on his left side, wincing as the medics tried to help him up, protesting that he was alright. They gently lifted the General up and he tried to walk, only to fail and nearly fall again if the medics had not caught him. Luke started forwards, worried for his former Master, but was pushed aside by a medic and told to come by to the medical centre later on._

_When he was finally allowed in, the medic told him that Obi-Wan had bruised his side, and it was incredibly tender, but there were no broken bones. Still, there was nothing the medic said that would diminish Luke's worries over his former Master._

"He needs to retire," Corran broke through his thoughts, and Luke looked up at him. "If you don't mind me saying."

"No, I actually agree, but he's too stubborn," Luke gazed down the corridor. "Too stubborn for his own good."

"Yeah. Anyways, before you decided it was a good idea to scare me, where were you heading?" Corran asked.

"I was actually going to check on my sister," Luke replied. "Just see how she is handling things in the command centre."

"Yeah, good luck," Corran said, his voice going quieter, and he beckoned Luke closer. "She's getting cranky."

"Great," Luke groaned. "What's happened this time?"

"Threepio happened," Corran replied. "He, shall we say, fell into the control panel, and now we've lost power on one of the sectors."

"I hope he's been switched off for that," Luke rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he didn't like the Droid, and how it failed to understand certain tones of voices and indications that he was in the wrong place, when someone was in the wrong mood, at the wrong time. The Droid just didn't get it.

Luke was surprised, in honesty, that the Droid hadn't been disassembled yet.

* * *

_Coruscant..._

Coruscant. The Homeworld, the centre of the Galaxy, and the planet where the Empire was born in one night.

It was still dark, secretive, and the Star Destroyers that were around it made an effective barrier towards anyone that dared to assault the planet and try to take it for themselves. It housed the shipyards for the Empire's war-machine, and the Imperial troops were stationed there instead of outer systems due to the rising fist of the Alliance. It would not be long until the Alliance came calling to Coruscant itself, and launch an assault, but therein lies their arrogance, their belief that they could defeat the Empire here.

Therein lies the Jedi's arrogance that retaking this planet would end this conflict once and for all. After all, they failed to foresee that there was another threat, much larger than before, and a lot more sinister than what Palpatine and Vader were. They failed to realise that the True Sith- the One Sith- had risen, and were ready to destroy everything they had tried to build.

So, he decided to follow Krayt's orders, and see what the remnants of Palpatine's Order would agree with- or die for. The Dark Prophets would be the best and most powerful Order to get on their side, and all it took was for the man to deliver Krayt's message and then, let them decide whether it would be best for them to join the One Sith, or to die like their Emperor.

Sitting back into the shadows, the man let his pilot fly him towards the darker area of Coruscant, his hands resting on the arm-rests of his seat, hood up and basking his face in shadow. Soon, it wouldn't be long, and he would be with the Dark Side prophets, discussing their future- and their fate should they refuse. He lowered a hand and caressed the metal hilt at his side, a sinister smile crawling onto his features.

The ship left the industrial zones of Coruscant and ventured towards a large tower complex that was sitting in the middle of a wasteland, tall spires extending for many miles into the air, all larger than the other, with the main spire rising in the middle of the collection, a symbol of the might of what was once a magnificent Empire.

"We are approaching our destination," The pilot sounded, and began slowing the ship down, heading towards a platform that was just visible. He turned the ship around so that the ramp would be facing the building, and the figure stood up, walking towards the back of the ship and down the ramp, his cloak billowing behind him as he approached a pair of shadow troopers that had come forth to engage him, to stop him from entering.

Raising a hand, the figure closed the Force into a fist, causing the troopers to choke, grabbing their own necks and falling to their knees as he strode between them, moving towards the door. The troopers fell to the ground, air cut off, and unconscious as the figure opened the door and entered into the corridor, moving towards where he knew there was a lift that took him straight towards the top of the main spire. Pressing a switch, the figure entered the nearest lift and then entered the top button, folding his arms as the lift rose at high speeds, soon revealing a small section of Coruscant before him. Keeping his head bowed, the figure waited, counting in his head as he continued his ascent, only raising it when the lift beeped and opened its doors to admit him into a grand looking corridor.

He strolled down it, uncaring of any danger, as he made towards the stairs that would finish his journey, already sensing the mass of life-forms coming towards him. All it would take was a well placed blow and they would be dead.

"Halt! You don't have permission to be here!" A Shadow trooper rushed forwards, followed by four more as he neared the final set of stairs that would take him straight towards the Council rooms.

"I do. I have permission," The man sounded.

"From who, exactly? Are you expected here?" The same trooper retorted. "Answer, fool!"

"I am expected. I am expected by my Master to deliver a message to the prophets, and if you stand in my way, you will suffer."

"Oh? How?" The trooper sneered, raising his pistol.

"Like this."

A blast of Force lightning was all that was needed to seal their fate. The troopers were thrown back in a maelstrom of lightning, smashing against the wall behind them and slumping forwards onto the ground, dead. The man's cloak whispered against the ground as he moved past them and towards the grand doors, raising a hand and using a well placed Force blast to cause them to fly open, admitting him into an eerie lit room, with green windows, and a stone table and chairs around the table, each containing a heavily cloaked individual with armour and each wielding staffs.

The head of the table stood up, and barked. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I come to bring a message," The man replied. "A chance to ally with one another and rise up against the Alliance, and destroy them."

The Head prophet looked at him with flame red eyes, and retorted. "We do not ally ourselves with a man that brings death into our home."

"I am not giving you a choice, but this one is," The man tossed a holo-projector onto the table, activating it and revealing a large, life-sized armoured man, with only his eyes and lower jaw revealed under the mass of spikes and metal.

"_Greeting, remnants of Palpatine's Order. I am Darth Krayt, leader of the One Sith, and I come bearing good news. I know right now, you are still grieving over the loss of your Emperor, but it is time to rise up and strike back at the Alliance of Free systems, and reclaim this Galaxy as the Sith's own. I am offering you a choice, to be remembered for eternity as the ones who returned the Sith, to join me. Swear your allegiance to me, now, and we will work together to return the Sith to their former glory."_

The prophets murmured amongst themselves, but the head prophet glared at the man and the hologram, and snarled.

"We will not abandon this Sith Order- Bane's Order- that had stood for years! How dare you come here, demanding us to join you!"

"_There are two options here,"_ Krayt retorted. "_One is that. And the other... You have just agreed to, Head of the Prophets. Here is your punishment, and if any of the others decide to defy me... They shall share the same fate as you."_

The man ignited his light-sabre, summoning it from his belt, and the double blades sprang into life. He leapt up onto the table, and threw his weapon like a spear, the crimson blades soaring through the air, and, before the Prophet could stop it, was struck right through the chest.

The light-sabre struck the opposite wall, clattering off, but the Prophet stood still. His expression was of disbelief, as he stumbled back, grasping for something, someone, to hold onto, only to fail. He staggered back and smashed through the window behind him, tripping and falling, a smouldering hole through his chest, heading towards the ground that lay in the distance beneath him.

The silence that filled the room that followed was cold, and the other Prophets stood, whilst the man summoned his light-sabre, reigniting it again and causing them to halt.

"_Do you still defy me?"_ Krayt demanded. "_I can help you. There is no need to fight amongst ourselves and kill each other when we are so few in number. Only together can we ensure that we will survive the Jedi and the Alliance effectively, and if you don't agree to this Alliance between the Prophets and the One Sith, we will be destroyed, and Coruscant taken."_

The prophets still remained silent, looking at one another, as though there was a hidden conversation or debate passing between them. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, one stood on the right, and spoke in a cold voice.

"We will alliance ourselves with the One Sith. From now on, there is an alliance with your Order, and the Order of the Dark Side Prophets."


	5. Part I, Chapter 4

_IV_

_Hoth..._

Her ship appeared at the edge of the system, slowing down from the turbulence that was hyperspace, and gently cruising towards the snow white globe that was visible through her windscreen, revealing her destination and where the individual resided that she wanted to see, that had plagued her mind since her Master had been killed aboard the Death Star.

Those words haunted her, over and over again, repeated for the past five years since that day. The day her life had changed so drastically that she was unprepared, and no amount of training that Sidious had made her endure was enough to help her survive. She had been wandering so long, forgotten by the Imperials, and maybe this time, she will be welcomed by the Alliance and become one of them. Of course, that depends on what they say, because if she used her real name, then they would perhaps shove her in a cell and leave her there.

So, she decided to choose a name that she had used whenever she went undercover. Mara Jade always knew how best to hide her identity, but the problem was that there was Jedi possibly on Hoth, and if they either knew or sensed who she was, then Mara's plea would be over before she could even voice it.

_You will kill Luke Skywalker!_

Mara groaned, and placed her hands over her head, clenching her blood-red hair and shaking her head, before slamming her fists down on the control panel, eyes squeezed shut as tight as possible.

"No! _My_ reasons! _My _terms!" She hissed through her teeth. "Not _yours!_"

Mara dragged her fists towards the edge of the control panel, shaking her head before raising her emerald eyes towards the white globe again. Already, she felt the need, the _temptation_, to follow what the voice had said. Sidious does that all the time, tempt his subordinates to do his bidding, always pushing Mara Jade to accomplish missions that she thought was risky. It was that which usually made her invincible, that feeling which she found intoxicating. She always felt the best.

_You will kill Luke Skywalker!_

"Oh, shut up, you pathetic old man," Mara said under her breath. "Kriff sake."

She stood up and went to check the systems on the wall behind her seat, running a finger down the multiple screens and eying them, checking that everything was alright before turning around again and heading towards the control panel. With all systems fine after the emergence from hyperspace, she could now continue without fear that her old vessel was going to fall to pieces, albeit the ship was done anyway. She needed a new one, and this ship was too old for her to just fix it herself. The price would be extortionate.

Mara took the controls, and steered her ship down towards Hoth, increasing the speed to break through the atmosphere and through the white clouds, emerging over the ice landscape that appeared underneath her instantly, the occasional rock appearing through the snow, or blue, revealing the iced over water. Her emerald eyes skimmed for some sign of the Alliance, and her Force senses were stretched, trying to locate the largest concentration of Force energy on the planet. Her gaze fell upon something in the distance, and then a low beep sounded from her control panel, signalling that she had caught onto something. Steering her ship towards the destination, she felt the Force suddenly burn into existence in a large wave, almost making her shake at the intensity- the _amount_- that was assaulting her.

Mara then saw it. In the ice cliff she could just see, was a large opening, bordered with metal, and some figures moving before it, working on some gun emplacements. She steered her ship towards the hangar, already aware that the others were watching her, slowing and moving into the small hangar entrance, blinking when she saw the larger area where the ships were being held, being refuelled and repaired by different Droids and mechanical personnel. As soon as she landed, the Alliance soldiers ran towards her, their weapons raised in wariness, and she raised her hands, placing them behind her head.

"Don't move," One ordered her, another Alliance soldier stepping forwards, taking her pistol from her belt, followed by her vibro-knife, stepping backwards once he had them. "What is your business here?"

"I am here to see Luke Skywalker," Mara Jade replied. "That is all."

"What is your name?" Another said. "Speak quickly!"

"My name is Arica. Just Arica," Mara Jade lied. "Now, can I speak to Luke Skywalker?"

"I'm afraid that Luke Skywalker is a bit busy," The Alliance soldier retorted, still keeping his rifle pointing at her, being extra careful as Mara lowered her arms. "Maybe you can tell us what is going on-"

"No," Mara retorted, before her emerald eyes drifted towards the corridor door as they opened, and a dark clothed, blonde haired man appeared, chuckling and laughing at something a dark haired man was saying, wearing emerald robes. Her eyes blinked at the blonde haired man, marvelled at how much older he was since the last time they had met, five or six years previously.

Had it really been that long? Mara just couldn't believe it. It had just gone so quickly.

Her eyes surveyed Luke Skywalker's form. He was slender, but strong, and even when he aged, Mara could tell that he would be even stronger, more powerful. In fact, he _radiated_ power, in the Force especially, but somehow he seemed to only be scratching the surface of his Force powers.

Her eyes skimmed over his tanned features, the thick blonde hair and his pale blue eyes, as they found her own. Surprise filtered into them, and he blinked, before approaching.

_You will kill Luke Skywalker! You will kill Luke Skywalker!_

_Shut up,_ Mara retorted, a scowl appearing on her features. Skywalker seemed to pause when he saw that, but the hesitation disappeared and he continued walking towards her, and spoke in a soft voice.

"Mara?"

Yes, it was definitely him. That continuous command in her head began again, and got stronger as he got closer. It began to pain her lot more, make her even more irritated, and she finally said.

"Yeah. It's me."

Skywalker smiled at that, and he seemed to with-hold something, seemed to hesitate, before he said.

"Welcome to the Alliance."

Ooo

_Coruscant..._

The darkened chamber was all he knew just now, all he wished for. He had his eyes closed anyway, but he could sense the darkness around him, and he basked in it. A predator, that's what he was, waiting in the darkness for his prey, ready to pounce and attack, kill whatever he wanted at any point.

His eyes fluttered open, and he sat up in his large quarters, staring around with his slit eyes towards the door before he moved, standing in the moonlight that shone onto the floor next to his bed, basking in it with his reptilian muscles revealed. He considered himself a work of art, and anything less than that, anything that destroyed that image, he looked down upon as inferior. The perfect qualities for an Emperor of the Galaxy.

He dressed, and left his chambers, the tall Falleen moving through the corridors and towards where his office resided, where he knew that his prized possession would be waiting for him. His eyes found the guards that lined the corridors, and he watched them bow their heads until he passed, moving around a corner and down towards the large arch that symbolised where his office was situated.

As soon as he entered, he was aware of his prize standing by his desk, her arms folded and her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. She- it- was an android, modelled into an image of an attracted blonde haired human female, and was dressed in a form fitting purple combat suit, her helmet clipped onto her belt.

"Good morning, Prince Xizor," Her voice was soft and gentle, like the wind, yet had some sort of malice behind it. Xizor knew that this female was deadly, capable of snapping a man's neck with one jerk of her hand.

"Guri," He greeted. "A wondrous day, is it not? Tell me, what is our schedule?"

"You have meetings all day, discussing the War effort against the Alliance. Naturally, I have cancelled them, and sent the forms for the construction of three hundred new cruisers to be built at the new shipyards on Bespin. Cloud City's people will soon be turned into a large slave base for our new shipyard."

"Excellent," Xizor sat behind his desk, and steepled his fingers, peering over them at the arch, whilst Guri still stood by his side. "And what of our... _Ally_? Has he contacted us recently?"

"He has. His apprentice has received new orders to rally the Dark Prophets to their side, and is on his way over. My Prince, we must be careful. These individuals are much like Vader and the Emperor-"

"And they too will face a demise if they double cross me," Xizor interrupted. "I assure you, Guri. These Force users will not escape this fortress alive if they decide to fight me. But perhaps I need to test this _apprentice_ when he or she arrives. And I know just how to do so."

"My Prince?"

"Yes," Xizor leaned back in his seat. "Once I have told them my plan, I think we will be able to show the citizens of the Galaxy what happens to their precious heroes should they mess with me. And Vader's son, as well as Kenobi's, will both pay the price for that. With Skywalker shamed before the Galaxy, beaten and defeated, it'll show the Galaxy and the Jedi themselves that they have placed their trust in the wrong individual and side. It won't be long, Guri. Make sure Black Sun leaks the intel to the Alliance- and that they send the right Jedi for the job."

Ooo

_Hoth, detention centre..._

Luke just couldn't believe that he was sitting opposite someone that he had not seen for five years, grown and now a woman, beautiful and perfect in every way. Of course, many would say he had been blinded straight away, but that was how he saw Mara Jade.

She was sitting opposite him in the interrogation room, now that it had been revealed that "Arica" was actually Mara Jade, an Imperial agent, the Emperor's apprentice Obi-Wan soon revealed to him, that had disappeared when Vader and Sidious died. The Alliance had tried to find her, only to fail, when they learned of her identity, but of course the Galaxy was a big place, and locating a lone individual easily was near impossible when they were moving.

Luke kept his gaze upon her emerald own, which burned with some sort of hatred towards him. He could understand it though; he had played a part in the death of her precious Master, and left her without a purpose, without anything she could call her life. And now, here she was, wanting to speak to him, wanting to see him over something.

"So," He finally said, breaking their awkward silence. "How have you been?"

_How have you been... What a question to ask her._ His belief that it was a stupid question was confirmed when Mara rolled her eyes, and said.

"How do you think I've been? I've had no job, no home, no money. Thanks to you."

"Look, what could I do? Besides, Vader was the one that killed Palpatine, not me," Luke replied. "He chucked your Master down a reactor shaft."

Mara's eyes flashed dangerously, and she looked away, her hands clenched in her binders. It was obvious she was not on the best of moods, and seemed distant, as though something had her mind elsewhere, thinking of something else. Well, that meant Luke could be spared some bit of her rage.

"Look, I'm sorry, even though it wasn't my fault," Luke leaned forwards. "But you must be crazy to think that Palpatine ever cared about you. You were just a tool for him to use, someone to accomplish his wishes, and he didn't care if you died as long as it was done."

"And I served him well," Mara replied. "He raised me, looked after me. He was like my-"

"Father? Yeah, I know the feeling," Luke said. "I felt the same with Obi-Wan. He raised me as well, and then I found out who my real Father was."

"And who was that," Mara glared up at him. "Was it an ewok or something?"

Luke scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "No, it wasn't." _She has a sharp tongue, I'll give her that. Always has a comeback, and doesn't go easy on the insults._ "It was Darth Vader."

A silence fell, and Mara's eyes widened as she stared at Luke with disbelief, before she finally broke the silence and stammered.

"That's not true! That's impossible!"

"It is true," Luke said gently. "Believe me, that's what I felt as well. It is true."

Mara shook her head, the disbelief still on her features. That wasn't possible! It just couldn't be possible... How could an emotionless monster like Vader even consider falling in love, having a family? Perhaps, once upon a time, before he turned...

"Well, I see the family resemblance," Mara said nastily. "You're as ugly as he was."

Luke chuckled at that, slouching in his chair. "You've got a sharp tongue, haven't you?"

Mara shrugged, and said. "Comes with the job. Or what was a job."

They fell into a silence, before Luke broke it and said. "Why are you here, Mara? You can't be here for revenge, otherwise it would have been planned a lot better, and with stealth. Why did you come here and surrender so easily?"

Mara looked up at him, once again entranced by those blue eyes. They were very mysterious, and as blue as the skies of Naboo.

"I've come for a new start. I want to defect from the Imperials, and become a member of the Alliance- and of the Jedi Order," She replied. "Albeit, I have to warn you. Everyone here has a false sense of security, if you think that the Empire has been beaten back to the Core. I hear things, Luke Skywalker, or read things when I spy on the officers that still remain loyal to the Empire. The supposed appearance of a fleet at Wild Space? It was just to throw you off. There should be a fleet arriving very soon here, but that is something I should not be concerned with, more the driving force behind that fleet. You think Xizor is leading the Empire? You're very wrong."

Mara leaned back, and sighed, before saying. "The Emperor had more than just Hands and assassins. The Emperor had even more, darker, powerful followers, that will fight you to their last breath for what had happened on Naboo, and I'm warning you now, Skywalker. And I'm telling you that you should run and hide whilst you can. Because you're _not_ going to win this battle."


	6. Part I, Chapter 5

_V  
_

Luke left the prison cell, deep in thought over what Mara had just said.

If she was telling the truth- and he debated that fact as she was once an Imperial- then there should be a fleet heading towards them this minute. That was something that he should not ignore, and the sooner he got to the command centre and told Leia and the others, the sooner they could mount a defence and fight back against the threat that was fast approaching, if one was even coming.

He shook his head. No, he didn't sense any deception from Mara, but being the apprentice of the Emperor had some advantages, one being disguising the lies in both the Force and in physical appearance. If Mara was lying, then he may not have discovered it, but perhaps... Yes, maybe his former Master would be the one to discover whether she truly was telling the truth or lying.

Luke still didn't want to chance it, and continued towards the command centre, his gait increasing until he reached the entrance and ducked his head down on the low ceiling entrance, moving into the command centre and looking around.

There were see-through glass screens dotted around, with computer panels beneath them being tended to by the technicians, and the snow walls bearing some more computer panels. Many of the controllers had head-sets on, occasionally raising a hand and dragging a finger across the screen when they believed that they spotted something unusual, only to dismiss it. The security probes that they had released earlier upon their arrival were still out, planted now in the snow and heavily camouflaged, some of the controllers checking the images that the probes were beaming back towards the base, and sometimes chuckling when they saw a Wampa swagger past, completely oblivious to what was watching them.

Luke raised his gaze towards the farthest wall, and smiled slightly when he recognised the brunette at the wall, looking at a screen herself. The hair was tied tight into a braid and threaded through so that it encircled her head at the top. Despite the cold weather, she still wore make-up, her dark brown eyes now more piercing than before, and she wore a fur coat and warm, white clothing to help protect her against the coldness that sometimes engulfed the base at the worst of times.

Luke walked towards her, and raised his hands, covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" He said, jokingly.

Leia sighed, and straightened his hands over her eyes still, and replied. "Let me see... Chewbacca?"

Luke scoffed, and lowered his hands. "No, your brother."

Leia chuckled, and turned to face him. "Ah, of course. I knew it was you, Luke. Don't worry; I was just joking around with you."

"Huh," Luke grunted, folding his arms. "Good one. I have something I need to ask you, or rather, get your advice upon."

Leia blinked, and said. "Oh?"

"Yes, it's about our... Prisoner," Luke ran a hand through his hair, before continuing on. "Mara believes that there is a fleet heading towards us this instant."

"_Mara Jade_ believes there is a fleet heading this way?" Leia repeated, and rolled her eyes. "Luke, seriously, she was an _Imperial_. We can't believe anything she says! How do we know that she isn't here to sabotage us? How do we know she isn't planning a whole lot of assassinations? Luke, she was the apprentice of the _Emperor_, the man you helped to kill, and left her out of work! How do you know she isn't doing this so that our attention is kept away from her true intent?"

Luke sighed, and looked away. He had to admit that Leia was right. How did he know that she isn't going this for her own purposes? She was the apprentice of the Emperor, and all she knew was killing, and getting her own way should she have to accomplish her mission. How could he be so foolish? Believing an Imperial was like offering yourself to being made a complete and utter fool later on.

"Alright, but I don't sense a lie," Luke said cautiously. "She might actually be telling the truth."

"Then why hasn't a fleet appeared yet?" Leia shot back. "If the Imperials are going to come and launch an assault on us, they would have done it by now."

Luke ran a hand through his hair again. "Alright, fine. But I think we should be careful now. Just to be prepared."

Leia gave him a searching look, and then smiled gently. "Luke, everything will be fine. I promise you. The Empire could arrive here, could attack, but I assure you, we have everything prepared for when they do arrive. For starters, we have one thing that they don't have."

"What's that, Leia?" Luke asked.

Leia grinned, before saying. "We've got their ion canon working."

Luke grinned back, and said. "That's perfect. So, we are prepared for them should they arrive?"

"Yes," Leia rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it-"

A beeping noise interrupted her, and she turned straight away to the nearest controller, and demanded.

"What's going on?!"

The controller began clicking some buttons, a frown on her features. "I've picked something up. I think- no, that's not... They can't..."

Luke stepped forwards, joining Leia's side. "What is it, commander?"

The controller clicked some buttons again, and her eyes finally widened, "I think the Empire is deciding to make a last stand. We have cruisers incoming."

* * *

At the edge of the Hoth system, five Star Destroyers erupted from hyperspace, slowly approaching the snow white globe that was now their destination. The crews on board calmed from the effects of hyperspace, and were soon busying themselves, the soldiers and pilots prepping their weapons and fighters for the assault that was to erupt.

On board, Admiral Piett stared at Hoth, his cold eyes searching for anything that would indicate the Alliance was ready to fight, ready to intercept them and try to force them back, but to his eyes, he saw nothing but the planets, moons, and the distant stars. He turned around, and walked towards a captain, and demanded.

"Is there anything on the scopes that suggests there is a fleet nearby?"

"We're completing the scan just now," The captain replied, his eyes still fixed upon the screen. "But so far, we've found nothing. There is some sort of interference though on the moon. It could be them, but I can't get an exact location upon them."

"Send out some probe droids," Piett ordered. "I want to know their location, and prepare an orbital bombing just in case. I want them blasted out the snow if possible."

"Yes Admiral," The captain replied, and Piett turned, walking back down the walkway and towards the viewing deck, his eyes once more returning to the destination.

There was no fleet? Nothing to help defend themselves against the Empire? That was a poor judgement on their part. They were so caught up in their own successes that they didn't seem to understand that the slightest bit of over-confidence could leave them wide open to an assault, especially one such as this.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he missed the private that walked towards him, and didn't hear him clear his throat until the man was standing right at his shoulder. Turning, Piett surveyed the private, and asked.

"Yes?"

"Admiral Piett, Lord Cronal is wishing to speak with you. He says it is vital that you do so immediately."

Piett paused, before he frowned and nodded. "Very well. Return to your post, Private."

"Yes, Admiral," The private nodded his head before turning around and heading back out the bridge. Piett glanced one last time at the planet, and then followed the private, heading towards the sleeping quarters, his eyes surveying those that passed by his location, before pausing when he arrived at the grand doors that marked the entrance to Cronal's quarters.

He raised a hand to knock, but the door slid open of its own accord, and a cold voice sounded.

"Enter, Admiral Piett."

Piett did so, and stood in the dark chamber, his eyes straining at the darkness that engulfed him straight away. He placed his hands behind his back, blinking as he stared at the stars seen through the window of the quarters, before he decided to speak.

"My Lord, we have arrived in the Hoth system. We've discovered that there is a large disturbance around the planet's moon-"

"I am aware of that," The cold voice interrupted, and for a moment, the stars began to shift, and the Inquisitor appeared out of the darkness before him. He wore a mask over his features, red eyes all that Piett could see that was termed as a colour, for Cronal always wore dark clothing, making him like shadows. "After all, we've been watching them since the fleet before fled."

Piett saw the red eyes leave, and visibly shuddered. "Then why now have we decided to attack them?"

"Because it is a trap," Cronal replied. "I am to deliver a message from the Prophets themselves, and lure some targets into a trap on Bespin. It's perfect for diminishing the reputation that the Rebels have built, if one of their most famous, their symbol of hope, was destroyed."

"Many men are going to die-"

"That cannot be prevented," Cronal interrupted again. "War is not free, Piett. You should understand that, my friend, but for this plan to be made possible, we must sacrifice those men. Now, due to the environment of Hoth, get the Walkers ready and four squads of Stormtroopers ready for a ground assault immediately. I'll join the assault."

Piett saw the shadows shift beside him, and jumped when he heard a whisper against his ear.

"After all, Piett. Darth Krayt and Feanor themselves are in charge of the Dark Prophets, and more importantly, the Empire. Once we have taken care of the Jedi on Bespin, the Galaxy will soon be under the Empire's control once again."

Piett shuddered as Cronal left the chambers, and turned his gaze towards the snow-planet as it came closer, the cruisers ready to begin their assault.

Yes, Cronal was right. Soon, the Empire would be back in control of the Galaxy. They just needed to wait for the right moment.

* * *

Luke stood behind the snow mounds that were the makeshift barriers that they had only just managed to create when the scanners had picked up the fleet of Imperial cruisers that had entered the system. He was wearing his own Jedi attire, ready to rush to the combat if he needed to, his eyes scanning the previous five moulds of snow before him that had Alliance troops behind, gaps in the snow for the rifles and rocket launchers.

He turned when he sensed Obi-Wan approaching, and said. "Walkers. Dead ahead. Getting closer. They landed ten minutes ago."

"I see," Obi-Wan raised his binoculars and focused them upon the Walkers. "And reinforcements aren't coming. They're jamming our transmissions."

"Great," Luke turned to look back at the horizon, where the snow cloud was starting to life and reveal more of their enemy. "They'll be in range within seconds."

"Yes, but remember, that would mean that _we_ would also be in range of their weapons," Obi-Wan pointed out. He lowered his binoculars, and said. "Get to the snow-speeders and get ready for a fight, Luke. Lead Rogue Squadron into the battle, and I'll handle the fight down here."

"Master, Corran can manage," Luke replied.

"I'm sure he can, and he's down at the front with the others," Obi-Wan waved aside his worry with one hand. "I can manage, Luke."

Luke heaved an impatient sigh, before turning around and saying. "Be careful, Master."

"May the Force be with you, Luke," Obi-Wan replied, already walking down the snow hill towards the mound before them.

Luke rushed inside, and straight through the hangar and down towards the locker rooms. He needed to get changed and into his flight suit before the Walkers arrived, and hurry to join the other Rogues. If they were beginning the evacuation sequence, he needed to help delay some time, and it was best if he could get the focus off the transports and towards him and his squadron.

* * *

The Walkers were visible in the distance, spotted from the distant snow. But the large machines were still incredibly intimidating, despite the early sight, and the armour that they possessed was thick, strong enough to hold back some blasters without any burning being present upon the thick outer shell. Inside, there was different squads of snow-troopers, armed and ready, and Cronal himself was in the largest one, which packed not just one, not just two, but _three _pairs of guns, the Walker possessing some extra armour around the neck and the leg joints to stop any blaster shots getting in and severing the leg or blowing up the whole machine.

Arms folded, and his dark eyes staring, Cronal pondered what Feanor and Xizor had ordered him to do. So, he was to capture Luke Skywalker? And if he failed, leak the plan for Bespin so that another could take over? Well, there would be no need for that last part, because he was going to capture Luke Skywalker, and drag him to their feet instantly, showing that the non-human and so-called Sith was wrong to treat him like he was filth.

"How long until we reach our destination?" His cold voice sounded. "I'm getting impatient."

"We will reach our destination in under five minutes," The controller replied. "Our scanners are already picking up some multiple life-forms up ahead, and a large electric signal. It is them, my Lord."

"Good, tell the snow-troopers to mount up, and I will lead them towards the base," Cronal turned to leave. "Hold the walker back behind the others, and bring it up last. We will surprise the Alliance with our modifications, and let them have some false hope when they destroy a couple of the other Walkers."

"Yes, my lord," Came the short reply, and Cronal walked towards the large bay in the belly of the Walker, spotting the snow-troopers already beginning to prep their speeders, and ready their weapons, stowing them in the holsters and containers at the side of the speeders, just as the beeping sounded to alert them that the base was ready to be deposited.

With a creak, the Walker stopped, and Cronal mounted his own speeder at the head of the pack, flicking some switches and igniting the engines, ready to lead them. He closed his eyes, and stretched out with the Force, locating the large concentrations of Force energy that symbolised the Jedi, but one burned brightly above all others, somewhere just outside the Base, and he grinned.

Perfect.

He couldn't wait to face Skywalker; he couldn't wait to face the man that had taken down Vader and the Emperor. His legacy was large, and if he defeated him, the faith would shatter in the Jedi Master. Of course, with someone of that skill, Cronal couldn't help but think that Skywalker was a Master, experienced and wise upon his years. He would be a target that he would enjoy hunting.

"_Ready to deploy_," A voice sounded. "_Be careful out there. It's starting to become a fire fight, my Lord Cronal."_

"Good. I look forward to the battle," Cronal replied, a cruel smirk appearing on his face. This was a fight he couldn't wait to participate in.

* * *

A vibration and a loud bang told him that the first blast had struck, and he paused in his dressing, looking around as some snow from the ceiling fell, followed by another loud explosion. Luke cursed and zipped his suit up over his Jedi attire, grabbing his helmet and gadget belt, rushing back outside and towards the hangar once again, spotting Han and Chewbacca up ahead.

"Han!"

Han turned from where he was standing underneath the _Falcon, _and called. "Kid! The battle is starting. You getting out there?!"

"I'm just about to," Luke replied, skidding to a halt before him. "You?"

"Yeah, just getting the _Falcon _prepped, and gonna get Leia and the others out," Han replied. "If I can get some hits in, I will, don't worry, Kid."

"Thanks. We need you out there as well," Luke said, just as another explosion sounded and the hangar literally shook around them. Luke gazed out the doors to see the Walkers were now closer, and the continuous firing of the blasters to both sides, some rockets being fired from the Alliance side and blasting the sides of the Walkers that were close, denting and almost piercing the armour, but not taking them down. They needed to get through the armour, and there were only two weak-spots: the back of the head and the legs themselves.

"Tell you what, Kid," Han said after a moment. "I'm getting Leia out _now_. They're getting too close for comfort."

"She won't want to leave until the others are gone!" Luke had to almost shout over the firing. Another explosion sounded, and snow began cracking above their heads. Another explosion and it would fall, and possibly damage, injure or even kill someone in its path. "But try and knock some sense into-"

"LOOK OUT!" An Alliance troop sounded, and Luke spun around, watching as the hard snow that had cracked above their heads now fall, heading straight towards where the pilots were now getting ready to board their snow-speeders, strapped in and unable to move in time when the large blocks came falling down. Raising his hands, Luke grabbed the snow blocks in the Force, before throwing them aside.

Another explosion rocked the base, and he spun around, fire erupting from a nearby speeder that had been struck by a laser, with large mounds of snow erupting into the sky as the Walkers began targeting the ground troops.

"Listen, kid, you gotta go," Han said firmly. "Get into the air, and help your squad. Go!"

Luke nodded, and rushed towards the nearest snow-speeder, but then paused, remembering something. They were beginning the evacuation, yes, but there was someone else. Someone that was locked down in the cells, many floors below, and was probably going to be the target of the Empire when they found out she was here.

Luke cursed, and turned around to see Wes rushing forwards, before calling. "Wes, listen to me. You got to lead the Rogues into the fight, alright? I got to do something first."

"Luke," Wedge started, before there was a large explosion, and a speeder exploded, Luke and Wedge turning to see the Walkers now more visible, and the leading Walker continuously firing at the snow mounds, the Alliance troopers now exposed and falling, running back and trying to escape the lasers.

"Alright, I'm going up," Wedge said, before turning to Luke. "Be careful, whatever you do, alright?!"

"Good luck, Wedge," Luke responded, before turning and running towards the corridor entrance, regretting the flight suit straight away as the heat began to take effect, his breathing now heavier.

_I'm coming, Mara._

* * *

Obi-Wan's light-sabre danced as he began parrying back blaster shots from the speeders coming towards them, ordering the Alliance troopers nearest to him to fire at the speeders and destroy them before they got too close.

His ears were aware of the approaching Walkers, their large legs moving and shaking the ground, flattening snow easily. Placing his light-sabre to the side behind him, Obi-Wan raised his left hand, building the Force into it and focusing on the Walker that was closest to him, grabbing its head with the Force, before he squeezed his hand shut.

The head of the Walker followed, and it shook, falling over onto the side and toppling another next to it, landing on the ground and setting alight, the remaining Walkers still moving towards them, and the speeders now getting too close for comfort.

"Where are those snow-speeders?!" Obi-Wan demanded, looking to the nearest Alliance trooper.

"They should be on the way!"

"Tell them to hurry up, we can't hold out much longer!" Obi-Wan winced when an explosion took out one of their rocket stations, before turning to face the Walkers again. They were getting too close, and he himself didn't have enough strength to pull them down again. His injuries were the cause of it, and already, his injured side was paining him.

The speeders were now crossing the line, and circling back to face the Alliance troops, firing at their undefended backs. Obi-Wan turned and began parrying the shots back, when the speeder nearest them was struck, and thrown up into the air, landing in the snow and catching light.

The snowspeeders had arrived, and were flying overhead, some firing at the speeders, and the rest of the pack heading straight towards the Walkers. They opened fire, the lasers doing little damage to the Walkers, but a lot to the ground troopers that were heading towards the Base.

Obi-Wan signalled surrender, and the Alliance troops turned and ran, heading away as the Walkers soon began to bear down upon them, running towards the snow mounds where the transports were hidden, following pathways towards the ships that were parked far behind the Base entrance. Sensing the Dark Side, Obi-Wan spun around and spotted a dark robed and masked individual entering the Base on their speeder bike, followed by others, and opened his link with Luke.

_Luke! There's a Sith entering the Base! GET OUT OF THERE!_

He turned, and ran, striding up the snow hill after the Alliance troops, deciding it best to retreat.

* * *

Luke felt the Base shake as an explosion struck, and leaned against the wall, staring around as snow began falling around him, and a roar erupted through the Base.

He spun around, eyes wide, recognising the roar as a Wampa. The Base had discovered them, and sealed them in a chamber deep below, only accessed by a large door that was the only entrance and exit for them.

He rushed in the direction of the Wampa lair, and skidded to a stop when he saw one stomp past, heading down the corridor, and then followed by another, which turned its large head towards Luke.

It snarled, and ran straight towards him, only to be struck by his emerald light-sabre as it sprung to his hand, and he threw it like a spear, piercing through the heart and killing it dead. Luke summoned his blade back, before turning and running towards the detention centre, gaining pace as the roars began to get more frequent, and the yells of dying or surprised troopers echoed in the corridors.

An explosion caused the ice ceiling to fall, and Luke sheltered his head, extinguishing his light-sabre and kept running, bolting around a corner and straight into the detention centre. He paused and looked around for Mara's cell, seeing her standing with her emerald eyes wide and worried, stopping before it and deactivating the ray shield.

"We have to go!" He said before she got a word in. "Now! Come on!"

Mara made to protest, but an explosion caused them to fall against the ground, Luke staring around as a Wampa entered the detention centre, its dark eyes focused upon the pair of humans that were lying on the ground. Igniting his light-sabre, Luke tried to stand, but had unfortunately landed on ice when he fell, struggling to get up as the Wampa approached, raising its paw to strike him...

A blaster shot struck through its head, and the Wampa fell dead to the ground. Luke gazed around at Mara as she stood, one arm raised with a blaster poised at the Wampa's body, before she lowered it and gazed at Luke.

"Get up, Skywalker. I'm not waiting around."

"Alright," Luke pushed himself against some snow, and stood up, extinguishing his blade. "Let's go. The Empire has broken through, and if they find you here, that's it, Mara. They won't care you use to be part of the Empire. They _will_ kill you."

"Then we are wasting time," Mara retorted. "Let's get moving, Skywalker. I don't want to be discovered by them anymore than you do. And I don't think we want to wait around and see what happens when they do discover us."

"Agreed. Follow me," Luke told her, and led her out the detention centre at a run, the supports starting to fall, signalling the Base starting to collapse under the fire-power of the Empire.

Hoth was lost.


	7. Part I, Chapter 6

VI

Han pushed through the falling snow, running as fast as he could towards the main command centre, his heart hammering in his chest as the sound of the siren continued to blare in his ear. A large cable swung down, and narrowly missed his head as he darted into the command centre, sparks flying from control panels, and a few dead bodies and Droids littered around on the floor.

At the back was Leia, a head-set on and yelling frantic orders into the speaker, and Han ran straight towards her.

"Princess, listen, we gotta go!" Han said frantically, grabbing her arm. "Please, the Imperials are breaking through-"

"I'm not leaving until I am absolutely sure that everyone is on their way to the evacuation stations and entering the ships!" Leia said. "I have to fire the Ion canon!"

"Listen, Princess, we don't have time," Han told her, wincing at another explosion. "We got to leave now, or we are definitely going to be faced with some really angry Imperials any moment."

"I know, Han!" Leia tore the head-set off and darted towards the controls. She began clicking, and different lines of numbers appeared on the screen, with a miniature diagram of the ion canon itself appearing in the lower right corner of the screen. "Just a few more minutes..."

"We don't have that, Princess!" Han grabbed her arm. "Listen to me. Listen to those explosions. That's it, alright? They're getting closer to this very place, and if we don't leave now, we probably will be gunned down."

"Han, please, just let me activate the ion canon!" Leia tore her arm out his grip. "It's important that I do. It'll give us a chance, and I don't care if I die or get captured, as long as the others get away safely!"

Han sighed, and said. "Alright. Alright, how quickly until the ion canon is online and able to fire?"

"In a minute," Leia continued to click buttons, and flicked some switches, before hovering her hand over the button for the ion canon to fire. Yet, she shook. Should she do this? Should she be the one to fire this canon?

The explosions brought her out her daydream, and she paused, glancing around just as Han spun around himself, blaster drawn and ready, aiming straight towards the source as a group of Stormtroopers rushed in, their rifles raised and ready to fire.  
Han opened fire, the blaster bolts striking two through the chest instantly, but dived down for cover as he was soon overwhelmed, Leia joining him. She fumbled for her light-sabre, and ignited the crimson blade, before leaping out and parrying back some blaster bolts whilst Han gave her cover fire.

She wasn't as strong as Luke. She wasn't as skilled in the Jedi arts compared to him, but that didn't mean she couldn't defend herself. She wasn't useless.

A beeping noise sounded, and she risked a glance down, before yelling.

"GRENADE!"

She dived back behind the control panel and pushed Han down, the grenade exploding and throwing the panel that they hide behind back a few inches. Leia glanced around, trying to see through the smoke to find any sign of the Stormtroopers, soon being assaulted by blaster fire as they appeared. No doubt one had thrown the grenade, hoping to deter the novice Jedi and the smuggler.

"We appear to be trapped, princess," Han stated, pistol raised and ready to jump out and fire.

"It appears we are," Leia whispered. "Although, I think we should go out with a bang, as they say."

"Oh? What you got in mind?"

"Cover me, Han," Leia closed her eyes, raising her hand towards the control panel that had the ion canon set and ready to fire. She was aware of Han firing beside her, but pushed him out her mind, focusing on the button to fire to canon.

She drew upon the Force- or tried to. Her connection was not yet as strong as Luke's, but she was surely capable of doing at least something with the Force!

Leia bit her lip, pushing herself, and trying to push the button in. She felt the Force rise inside her, warming her, and comforting her. Leia felt it in her hand, and she delivered her command.

Push the button.

She saw the button slam down flat, and there was a beeping sound, the screen flashing with aurebesh. A large explosion sounded, followed by three high pitched noises as the ion canon fired into the sky.

Leia relaxed, and leaned back against the control panel, once more hearing the same noises as the ion canon fired again automatically. They had done it. They had guaranteed a way for the Alliance to break through the Empire and leave. But now, they were stuck in an impossible situation, that being they were trapped in a corner, with Stormtroopers slowly approaching them.

There has to be something we can do!

Leia looked at Han, who looked back at her, his eyes saddened as though he also realised what his fate was as well. He raised his pistol, and Leia ignited her light-sabre once again, taking a deep breath and thumbing the ignition switch on the metal hilt.  
There was a yell of pain, and Leia jumped, hearing something heavy fall to the ground, and a surprised cry from the other Stormtroopers. She leapt up, her light-sabre springing to life, and gasped when she saw Mara Jade and Luke standing at the door, Mara's pistol held out and the woman crouching low, firing, before dodging a blaster bolt as the Stormtroopers turned their attention to her and Luke. Luke's emerald blade was moving in a defensive manner, sending the bolts flying straight back at the Stormtroopers.

"Leia!" He yelled, concerned for her wellbeing. "Han! Run! Go!"

Leia grabbed Han's hand, and they ran past the distracted Stormtroopers and past Mara and Luke, Han firing back at the Stormtroopers before sprinting down the corridor, trying their best to ignore the tremors.

The corridors were beginning to cave in, blocks of ice and snow falling down from above, crashing onto the floor, weak sunlight beginning to appear through the cracks, directly onto the ice that was already there. They splashed through the puddles, heading straight towards the hangar bay, where Chewbacca stood, waiting.

The Wookie raised his large arms into the air and waved them, roaring in fear and urgency, before turning around to face the _Falcon_ itself.

"START IT UP YOU BIG FUR-BALL!" Han roared. "HURRY IT UP!"

Leia stowed her light-sabre on her belt, trying to keep up with the taller man, and skidded behind Han, running up the ramp and inside the Falcon.

The engines began spluttering around her, and Leia followed Han towards the bridge, Chewbacca in the co-pilot seat. The Wookie was pressing buttons and pulling levers, trying to get the ship into the air, the engines still spluttering around them and failing to ignite.

Leia watched Han practically leap into his seat, and joined him, standing at his shoulder.

"Would it help if I got out and push?!" She demanded of her boyfriend.

"It might, actually," Han retorted, before slamming some levers. "Come on, Chewbacca, punch it! Do something!"

The Wookie growled loudly in protest, and smacked his fist on the control panel, causing a large splutter and the engines to ignite completely. Han grabbed a lever, and accelerated the _Millennium Falcon _out the hangar and into the skies of Hoth.

* * *

Luke and Mara dispatched the last of the Stormtroopers in the control room, before Luke ran straight towards the control panel and brought up a screen on one of the monitors, revealing the intel of the Alliance. Mara nudged a few Stormtroopers with her foot, checking they truly were dead, before turning and asking.

"What the kriff are you doing, Skywalker?! We don't have time!"

"I'd rather be captured than let the Empire find out all our secrets," Luke replied, his fingers moving quickly over the buttons as he worked. "Honestly, imagine what would happen if they got their hands on all those secrets? That's gonna cause a lot of problems for us in taking Coruscant."

"Well, hurry it up," Mara shifted uncomfortably, leaning against the wall and folding her arms.

You will kill Luke Skywalker!

Her hand twitched near her pistol, now sheathed in her belt. One shot would all it take. One shot, right through the skull at the back of the skull, and he would be sprawled, dead on the control panel.

Luke slammed his fist down on the button. "Done!"

He turned, facing Mara who started out of her trance. "Let's go!"

Mara nodded, and Luke rushed out, the woman following at full pelt down the corridor, cracks now appearing in larger numbers, the walls beginning to crumble and fall under the weight of the snow. Luke gritted his teeth and ducked as a sparking cable swung towards him from above, launching himself down onto the ground. Mara also ducked the cable, and threw a hand out, balancing on it and kicking herself out, flipping through the air and landing on her feet.

"Nice," Luke muttered, feeling jealous as he pushed himself up onto his feet. "Now, let's-"

He froze, and clasped his hands to his head, falling to his knees. The darkness approaching was overwhelming, and shook him to the very core, to his very soul.

"Well, well," A chilling voice sounded. "Look what we have here?"

Luke raised his head, a shadowy figure standing mere feet away. His appearance made Luke feel he was staring, not at a physical being, but space, itself. He could see stars, moving with the cloak that fluttered around the individual, along with silver eyes that focused upon the pair that were before him.

Luke then froze, completely, his eyes blank as he instead found himself in space, looking at Hoth itself, before he spun and saw the stars. He was pulled towards them, moving through the depths of space as though he was moving through in hyperspace itself.

Then, he paused, staring at a planet. His gaze fell towards a point in the planet, revealing a floating city, in the clouds.

Han... Leia... Chewbacca...

Screaming in pain.

The ignition of a red light-sabre.

Luke felt himself return back to where he was, and raised his head, watching as the Sith ignited his blade, and raised it above his head, ready to strike down the kneeling Jedi before him...

A purple blade clashed, and Mara struck out with a rib-cracking kick, pushing the man back against the wall. Before she could strike, Luke darted up, his eyes wide, and shouted.

"MARA! No! We can't! We have to leave!"

Mara turned to him, and gave a scowl, before nodding.

"Then let's go, Jedi! HURRY IT UP!"

Luke scowled, and began to run, Mara sending a Force blast at the man as he made to get up, slamming him, doubled over, into the snow wall, pinning him painfully in it. The man was yelling in pain, unable to move, and struggling to breathe as his rid cage was also crushed by his legs.

"Kriff you, Cronal," Mara Jade sneered, before running after Luke towards the hangar bay.

* * *

The squad of Stormtroopers entered the control room, staring around before the squad leader barked.

"Decode those computers, and get the intel! The sooner the better, before this whole base falls to pieces!"

The Stormtroopers ran towards the control panels, clicking buttons and activating switches. One jumped, and turned around to the squad leader.

"Sir! There's something here!"

The Stormtrooper rushed forwards, appearing at the shoulder of his soldier, and looked at the screen as it flicked into life, the screen turning blue. Words began to appear on the screen, repeating themselves over and over again, and the squad leader frowned, looking around at the other screens as they repeated the same message that was on the one before him.

_Congratulations in hacking into the system for the Alliance records and secrets. You've won, and we, the Alliance, salute you. We have decided to award you._

"Reward?" The squad leader repeated, and read further on.

_By the time you read this message, the records and files of the Alliance will be deleted. The soldiers will be gone, and the Jedi leaving on their ships. But do not fret, you will STILL have a reward, and it is this._

_I have managed to bypass the security protocols and initiate the self-destruct sequence of this control centre. I hope you enjoy your reward. If anything is left of you to collect it._

_Your friends,_

_The Alliance of Free systems._

_P.S. You now have ten seconds to live. Sorry._

The Squad leader gasped, and turned, pushing a Stormtrooper behind him out the way, running towards the door and leaping out.

The control centre exploded.


	8. Part I, Chapter 7

_VII_

Obi-Wan tried his best to run through the knee high snow, the sounds of blaster fire still following them as he accompanied the fleeing Alliance troopers, before turning around. He grabbed his light-sabre and ignited it, parrying back the shots that were aimed straight towards them at the Stormtroopers.

He moved back towards the troopers, his blue blade flashing as he parried the blaster bolts back towards the incredibly well disguised enemy, only visible when they raised their rifles and fired at the retreating Alliance soldiers. Obi-Wan pulled his hands back and unleashed a Force blast, throwing the snow straight towards the Stormtroopers, becoming a treacherous wall of ice and compacted snow.

Obi-Wan turned and strode off through the snow, glancing back and striking any blaster bolts back towards the Stormtroopers that had managed to get themselves free of the snow. He heard his comm link beep, and activated it.

"General Kenobi here!"

"_General! We have a squad of Y-Wings free from one of our cruisers! We are ready to deploy them if we are needed!"_

"_If_ you are needed? In case you haven't noticed yet, we have Walkers after us, and numerous Stormtroopers!" Obi-Wan yelled. "So, what do you think?! Does it look and even sound like we don't need you?!"

The silence that followed was enough to hear a coin drop, before finally, a new voice sounded.

_"Master Kenobi, it's me, apprentice Terin Ablag."_

"Terin! Am I glad to hear you, and know that you are on the ship as well."

"_We're alright, Master, don't worry about us. We'll send the Y-Wings down straight away to aid you. Who else is still stranded on Hoth?"_

"Myself, Luke and that's all I know about. There could be other Jedi scattered around the base, and there are plenty of Alliance troopers around as well, injured and desperate for help. Get those Y-Wings down and fast, apprentice Terin."

"_Yes, my Master,"_ The comm beeped off, and Obi-Wan spun around, cursing as he spotted the Stormtroopers closing in on himself and the Alliance troopers. They had to make a stand, and soon. Running would just get them killed quicker, as they are essentially moving targets, easily spotted with the pale blue background of the sky, the cream and white revealing their locations.

Obi-Wan deactivated his light-sabre and ducked low so that he practically disappeared into the snow background, and placed two fingers against his forehead, broadcasting his instruction to the Alliance troopers before him.

_Listen to me! You're too conspicuous! Duck down, dive behind snow mounds, make a stand! The Y-Wings are on their way! _

They spun around, and the Alliance Troopers dived down into the snow, raising their rifles and firing towards the Stormtroopers. Yet, Obi-Wan could sense their fear, their worry, as comrades, friends, brothers, family fell around them. They kept down, firing a few shots and shifting their position so that they fired elsewhere. Obi-Wan grabbed his light-sabre again, ready to ignite it, and ready to fight back should they come too close. He would only use his weapon when the Stormtroopers passed by him, striking suddenly in an ambush.

He thumbed the ignition switch, ready as the Stormtroopers came closer, distracted by the Alliance troopers, and gritted his teeth as he pulled his scarf up over his mouth and nose, shielding his features and making him blend in as well.

_Hurry up, Terin! Where are you and those Y-Wings?!_

"OBI-WAN!"

The Jedi Master ducked a blaster shot, and looked up, hearing the snap of a light-sabre, and a flash of dark cloth as Luke leapt through the air, smoke appearing from Echo base. His emerald light-sabre was ignited, and he had his flesh hand pulled back, ready to aim a Force blast straight at the Stormtroopers.

Another figure appeared, with fiery red hair and a purple light-sabre ignited in her grip.

Obi-Wan knew who it was. He had seen her before, in the reports of Hands, and from the experience that Kyle Katarn had told him when they had been captured by pirates. He had even described the pair that was with him and Luke, including Mara Jade.

The pair landed in the snow, and Luke expelled his Force-blast, throwing the snow straight towards the Stormtroopers and making them cry in surprise, shielding their heads as the snow swirled around them, pushing them away and back. Luke rushed to Obi-Wan's side, and said.

"We're here, Master."

"We? As in, you and miss Jade?" Obi-Wan replied, his eyes glancing at Mara Jade. "Of course. I thought you found red heads too-"

"Time and place!" Luke interrupted, but Jade's emerald eyes flashed towards him with a frown on her features.

Obi-Wan returned his attention towards the Stormtroopers, the Walkers now incredibly close to their position, so close that if they didn't move, they would soon be underneath, undefended, and probably crushed by the massive platform feet.

Then, he heard it. In the distance.

Obi-Wan ducked a blaster shot and looked around, the roar of engines drowning out the sound of blaster fire. He raised his gaze, and spotted a group of eight Y-Wings, soaring straight towards them, the roar of their thrusters even deafening Obi-Wan himself.

The group moved straight towards the Walkers, and unleashed their missiles, striking the Walkers and causing massive explosions in their sides, holes appearing, and fire engulfing them from the inside. The Walker nearest them collapsed onto its side, and the others soon followed, the Y-Wings circling around and heading back towards them.

The Alliance troopers rushed past Obi-Wan, Luke and Mara, shielding them as they opened fire upon the Stormtroopers, the three Force users turning and rushing towards the cruisers that were awaiting them. Obi-Wan looked around, the Stormtroopers still pushing an advance towards them, despite the Y-Wings best efforts.

Obi-Wan's chest ached, and his breathing struggled a bit, reminding him of his age and his recent fall, immediately making Luke glance at his former Master and grab his arm.

"Come on, Master, don't give up! Keep moving!"

"Let's see how you fair at my age, shall we Luke?" Obi-Wan retorted, before he felt another hand grab his arm.

"Move it, old Man!" Jade hissed, pushing Obi-Wan forwards. "I don't exactly want to die on this frozen wasteland!"

"Touch me again, Dark Jedi," Obi-Wan hissed back, tearing his arm out her grip. "And the next time you do, I will remove your arm from its socket!"

"Enough!" Luke sounded, glaring at them both. "Let's just get to the cruisers!"

Obi-Wan heard the roar of the Y-Wings again, as they circled around again and fired their lasers straight towards the Stormtroopers. He sighed, and heard his comm link beep loudly, raising his hand towards his mouth.

"Kenobi here."

"_Master! It's Terin here!" _The apprentice sounded, the roar of the Y-Wing engine in the background. "_The Imps are falling back!"_

"Good work, Terin!" Obi-Wan applauded. "I'll meet you on the cruiser."

"_Yes, Master. And we have seen the Falcon leave the planet as well. Solo has told us that they have Leia on board, and are trying to escape some Star Destroyers as we speak."_

"Damn," Luke muttered. "So we are pretty much stuck on this planet anyways. There's no way we can get past them."

"That isn't the right attitude," Obi-Wan replied. "Come on. Let's all get on a cruiser, and we can figure out how to pass the Destroyers as we leave."

* * *

Han Solo had faced many challenges whilst in service to the Alliance of Free systems. He had faced a fleet, faced Vader, fought against the odds on the battle of Naboo, and witnessed the destruction of the Death Star- and the Emperor.

Yet here he was, the legendary smuggler (former, he added to himself), with his prized ship that he bragged about so often, struggling to out-manoeuvre the continuous firing of the Star Destroyers on his tail, despite the _Falcon_ being pushed to its limits. What the slow speed of the Star Destroyers, they still packed a lot of fire power, and one direct hit would destroy them.

_Living their title, aren't they? _Han thought bitterly.

He heard Chewbacca roar as another explosion rocked the _Falcon_, and Han yelled. "I know! I see them!"

"What?" Leia sounded behind him.

"Two Star Destroyers, coming towards us! One o'clock!"

He looked in the direction of the two new Destroyers, heading straight towards them whilst the other behind them continued the pursuit. Han grabbed the yokes and yanked harshly, pulling the _Falcon _upwards as the two Destroyers before him closed in, and making it too late for the crew on the other one to make a good decision. They saw the cruiser on their right divert its course straight away, but the other one and the one behind came too close to each other.

Han saw them scrape, and almost pleaded for a fire to start on either of them, but knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. After all, they were big ships, and a fire would easily be taken care of. Plus, it wouldn't help the fact that they also had hangars full of TIEs, ready to chase them.

"Right, going into hyperspace, ready?!" Han yelled.

"Of course!" Leia yelled back. "I'm not staying here any longer!"

Han grabbed the lever, and yanked.

Nothing.

"Wha'?" He gasped. "What the kriff?! It… It can't…"

Chewbacca grabbed his head, and roared in distress, getting up.

"It's not my fault!" Han yelled, trying to get up as well, only to be shoved back into his seat. "It's not my fault!"

Chewbacca growled, another explosion alerting them to the situation, as a TIE streaked past. A beeping sound erupted in existence, a warning light.

Han grabbed the steering yokes and tried to steady the ship, whilst Chewbacca rushed into the corridors and began tearing up grates, pulling at wires.

The situation was looking incredibly dire for all of them aboard the _Millennium Falcon._

* * *

"They're _what_?!" Luke shouted at the top of his voice.

They were standing in the hangar bay of an Alliance cruiser, a bit tired (exhausted, in Obi-Wan's case), the wounded being taken straight to the medical bay, and damaged equipment being thrown in one end of the hangar if found to be so useless, it can't be used again.

Artoo beeped beside Luke, its head spinning around, looking between its Master and Master Kenobi and an apprentice that was clothed in a red flight suit, dark hair falling into his eyes, which were dark.

"The _Falcon_ left the system, but they were chased by a Star Destroyer," Terin repeated. "It's possible that the _Falcon_ may not have been fully repaired yet."

"I can't believe Han would even take the _Falcon_, not in the condition it is in!" Luke said angrily. "The hyper-drive wasn't even fully repaired yet!"

"So, they're pretty much stuck, against a Star Destroyer, squadrons of TIEs, and with no way of escaping," Obi-Wan frowned down at his newest Padawan. "And you didn't ask them to dock with the cruisers, _why?"_

"I didn't realise that was Han's intention," Terin argued. "Master, they were waiting for us as soon as we entered the atmosphere and made to leave the system. They were fully prepared for us."

"Any word from my son in Wild Space?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He is on his way over with his fleet, Master," Terin replied. "He says he has something important to discuss with you, Master. Something about a dark presence, growing in the Force."

"I agree," Luke nodded, already aware that Jade was shifting impatiently beside him. "When me and Mara were leaving the cells, I met a Sith, or a Dark Prophet, or something. I don't know, but they were dark. He showed me something in the Force."

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning.

"I saw a city in the clouds," Luke replied. "And… I think I felt pain, suffering. Something is happening on Bespin."

"I see," Obi-Wan frowned. "But we must be cautious, Luke. For all we know, this could be a trap. A very clever trap, planned by someone who is targeting you, and if you and Revan are both experiencing these bad vibes in the Force, the last thing we need is for both of you to go and walk into a trap."

Luke heaved a sigh, before glancing around at Jade, who said.

"Let me guess, throw me into cuffs?" She even offered her wrists in mockery. "Lock me in a prison? Come on, I just saved your life, Skywalker!"

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "But until we are absolutely sure of your intentions of finding the Alliance, we will contain you."

Terin slapped a pair of stun cuffs in Mara's wrists so quickly, Obi-Wan had yet to blink. The Padawan nodded to two Alliance guards, who strode forwards and grabbed Jade's shoulders harshly, pushing her towards the door and into the corridor.

Luke turned to Obi-Wan and Terin. "I'm going to meditate. See if I can work through this vision."

"Good idea," Obi-Wan nodded. "Meanwhile, I'm going to contact Sara. Knowing her, she will be absolutely frantic over what had happened just now. And the earliest I do so, the less chance she would go galloping to Coruscant and kill the first hundred Imperial Stormtroopers that she finds."

Terin snorted. "That, I would like to see, Master."

"Honestly, Terin," Luke said, shaking his head. "If there is one thing I learned whilst I was under the tuition of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He grinned. "Never make bets you will most likely lose."


	9. Part I, Chapter 8

VIII

_Edge of the Yavin system..._

Each explosion made Leia wince visibly, but she knew that deep down there would be no help coming from the Alliance due to the simple fact that the _Falcon_ was an old ship, and was in dire need of decent repairs. Even so, Han refused the help of the Alliance mechanics, stating that he would rather die before he would let any of their hands or paws (depending on the species) touch his beloved ship.

Of course now, Leia would wager that the smuggler would be regretting those very words right now. Typical Corellians. They were so hard headed and stubborn!

Another explosion made her wince again, before she looked around at the controls, blinking when she heard loud beeping noises. What were they going to do?

"Hold on!" Han sounded, yanking at the yoke as hard as possible, turning the _Falcon_ onto its side and steering the ship straight towards the firing cruisers. "I have a plan!"

"Captain Solo!" Threepio screeched, the droid working out his strategy. "I must stress that our chances of survival are-"

"DON'T TELL ME THE ODDS!" Han yelled at it, and flicked some buttons. "Chewie, get ready!"

The Wookie roared, reaching over and pressing a few more buttons before another explosion rocked the entire ship, fire erupting from the controls nearest Leia. She grabbed an extinguisher, aiming it straight towards the blaze and dousing it, another explosion throwing her towards the ground, and throwing the extinguisher into Threepio, smashing the gold plating of the Droid. The voice of the Droid became broken, varying between tones, and he stumbled, falling over.

"Prin-Lei-Ok-?!" Threepio managed to ground out, before its eyes flashed off, and its panicked voice added to the already stressful situation that was on board the _Millennium Falcon._

Leia reached out with the Force and grabbed Threepio's deactivation switch, flicking it off, before standing up, wincing as she collided with the wall at another rock of the freighter.

"Han!" She cried, hearing a beeping noise, and checking the status. "Han, we're leaking fuel! We're going to be dead in space!"

Han cursed, and said. "Chewie, take over! Leia, you help him and I'll go see what I can do!"

Leia nodded nervously. Han rarely let anyone take over the ship unless it was Chewbacca, and on one rare occasion, Luke. She had piloted a few fighters and a transport before, but this… This was surely different!

She took Han's vacant seat, and buckled in. This was it, time for her to make something worthwhile come out of this whole situation right now, something that was beneficial for them preferably. Leia heard Chewbacca roar, and another explosion sounded, followed by a flash. Leia was aware that she heard Han swear loudly as something banged from the corridor, before risking a glance back towards the corridor. Some boxes had fallen from their tidy pile in the corridor, and had struck Han as he walked past.

Leia returned her attention towards the space battle, grabbing the yoke and trying to stabilise the freighter whilst Chewbacca handled everything else.

There was a Star Destroyer, right ahead of them, but Leia could sense something. A shroud of darkness that cloaked her senses, and made her shiver violently.

There was a Dark Sider on the Destroyer.

Leia clenched the yokes tighter, and jerked the _Falcon_ violently to the left, taking them away from the Star Destroyer and making Han yell in surprise.

"WHAT THE KRIFF ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"Star Destroyer!" Leia yelled back over the explosions, yanking again and causing the _Falcon_ to miss a TIE that veered too close for comfort. "Han, we need help! I… I don't know what to do…"

"It's alright, Princess!" He called. "Just… Just have some hope!"

Leia closed her eyes, trying to focus upon the Force, but couldn't. The shroud that was left by the Dark Sider had shaken her confidence, and made her shaken, unsure whether she could tap into her Force potential and make a contact with her brother. Unless…

Leia looked at the comm controls, and turned in her seat. She needed a good enough signal, something that would help send the message towards the Alliance. Leia began flicking switches, hearing Chewbacca growl an immediate question, and answered.

"I'm calling for help, Chewie! Just activate the homing beacon! We need the Alliance to help!"

Chewbacca made to growl a protest, but Leia glared at the Wookie, and yelled. "Just do it Chewbacca! They're aiming to destroying the engines and leaving us dead in space, not killing us! This is an attempt to capture us, otherwise we'd be dead now! Get us into a good enough area to send a transmission!"

Chewbacca hesitated, silent, before nodding and yanking on the yokes, the _Falcon_ swerving towards clearer space. Leia returned her attention towards the comm centre, checking the signal. It was getting stronger, but she needed it at full capacity to send a message at such great distance!

She inputted the contact, coughing as smoke began to billow into the bridge of the _Falcon_, holding on with all her might as it shook under another explosion.

The engines failed.

Leia heard Han curse, then yell, as a shot struck the _Falcon_ directly in the side, causing alarms to erupt into being at the power. This was it.

Game over.

"We're in trouble now," Leia murmured. "Chewbacca, go and check Han. If they have a boarding party, make sure they _don't_ get into the _Falcon_! I need to send this message, instantly!"

Chewbacca grabbed his crossbow, and rushed off, leaving Leia in the bridge of the _Falcon_ alone. She turned towards the controls, and waited, watching the signal boost up to full.

"Yes!" She said, relieved as it opened up a channel to the Alliance, and leaned forwards.

"This is Leia Organa Skywalker! We are in trouble! The Empire has captured myself, Han, Chewbacca and Threepio, and the _Falcon_ is dead in space! We can't escape!"

She heard an explosion, and glanced around, hearing blaster shots, and Chewbacca roar loudly.

"I've activated the homing beacon of the _Falcon_," Leia pressed a button nearby. "Please, we need your help! Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're our only hope!"

She deactivated the message, and jumped up, grabbing her light-sabre and igniting the orange blade, rushing out as smoke billowed into the bridge. Leia gritted her teeth and rushed through the shroud, the sounds of a fire fight coming closer with each step.

She leapt through the smoke when she sensed herself close towards an enemy, and slashed, the head of the Stormtrooper falling instantly to the ground. Leia turned and struck another across the chest, Chewbacca giving a roar of fury and lunging at another, lifting him high and throwing the man across the corridor into others.

Han stood up from behind the boxes that had fallen earlier, holding his pistol with one hand and the other held against his chest, blooded. A small trickle of blood was coming from the corner of his mouth, which he ignored, despite Leia seeing his breathing laboured.

Then she sensed it again. That shroud of darkness.

Leia rushed towards Han and stood at his side, parrying back blaster shots towards the Stormtroopers, just as a beam of crimson light emerged in the smoke.

Then a man. A man with dark hair, and a trimmed beard, with eyes like fire and wearing black armour with some sort of symbol…

Leia leapt for him, and the man parried her blade, pushing her back. She was oblivious to what was going on, slashing and striking at the man who seemed to be lazily parrying her blade with just one hand, striking elegantly and effectively. He managed to get her into a hold, and shoved her back, spinning his blade elegantly.

Leia cursed her inexperience, and grabbed her pistol, aiming a shot at the man when he raised his own hand. The pistol curled in her grip and she threw it at him feebly, watching as he swatted it aside with the same hand before he brought it back around.

One minute Leia was standing.

Next, she felt the Force close around her neck, and she choked, the man bringing her straight towards him, holding her tightly around her neck, and using his other grip to crack her light-sabre out of her grip.

"Greetings, Jedi Organa," He said coldly, a smirk on his features. "I have been… Expecting you. Well, not really _you_, I had must admit, but your brother. Oh well, I am afraid you with have to do."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Han roared, aiming his blaster straight towards the man. The stranger glanced at him, but he needn't have worried. A Stormtrooper tackled Han from the smoke, forcing the smuggler to the ground, and Chewbacca was grabbed around the neck by another.

Leia saw a flash of blue, and her eyes widened as the Wookie fell, struck by a stun gun.

The man brought her close, and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. They'll be kept alive, until they fulfil their use to me. And I thank you for sending that transmission to your brother, because soon, that will be the last he ever sees you. What I have planned for him, and another, he will be _begging_ for me to end his miserable existence."

"No…"

"Yes," The man grinned. "Don't worry, Organa. You will be safe, for now."

He flung her against a Stormtrooper, and ordered. "Take them to their holding cells, separate. Then, make the jump to hyperspace. Head for Bespin."

"Yes, Lord Feanor," He replied, dragging Leia through the corridor.

The man watched as the Wookie was collared and bound with shock cuffs, and the smuggler was also bound, dragged between two Stormtroopers each after the Jedi, before a sinister grin appeared on his features.

Everything was going according to his Master's vision. Soon, Luke Skywalker would fall into his trap.

And Luke Skywalker would soon be dead.


	10. Part I, Chapter 9

VIIII

_The "Redeemer", Luke Skywalker's flagship…_

_"LUKE!"_

_Flashing lights, fighters flicking past and large cruisers descending onto a burning forest. A large plume of smoke erupted into the air. Many light-sabres visible, different in colours, fighting off Stormtroopers, pushing them back whilst bombers soared through the air and targeted different sections of the Academy._

_"LUKE!"_

_His name. Someone was shouting his name. The man turned around to face the individual, and spoke._

_"Yes?"_

_"They've entered into the main hallway of the Academy. Jaina states that there is a Sith leading them."_

_"Alright," Luke replied. "I'll head on down myself. Alert our men that I'm going to enter the battle."_

_"Master?"_

_"That is an order!"_

Luke started from the vision, and shook his head. He had been trying for a while now to return to the vision that the Inquisitor had shown him earlier, but it was eluding him. He needed to see how clear it actually was, how true that it would become that Leia and Han would die. But unfortunately, Luke could not find it. He could only replay those he already had.

Perhaps he couldn't see it because it wasn't his vision? It was implanted into his mind? Possible. But he wondered if there was a way for him to tap into his memory, try and find that spark which would re-ignite it.

Or perhaps he should ask someone already familiar with the Imperials. And that someone was down in a cell on the main Alliance ship.

Mara Jade was that girl, over five years ago, that he had met when captured by the slavers. They had been forced to work together, but Luke could tell that she was dangerous from what he had witnessed. A woman's fury was nothing to be reckoned with at all, and if Mara was indeed the Emperor's Hand he had met years ago, she could still be dangerous regardless of being in a cell or not. A trained assassin could use any and all means to accomplish their mission, and if this Hand was targeting someone by managing to get into Luke's good nature, it was possible that she could after someone in the Jedi Order, someone of high importance.

No, he would need to ask her. Have a security droid in at the least.

Luke sighed, before closing his eyes again. No, he will try again. What was it did that Sith say to him?

Bespin.

He spoke it into the Force, followed by repeating his sister's name and her boyfriend's own name, expelling them into the Force along with the name of the system.

Nothing again.

Luke released his frustration into the Force, and tried again. Nothing.

Again. Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing!

"For the love of the…." Luke jumped up, and rammed his prosthetic hand down on the table, watching it shatter under the force and break in half, directly where he had struck. Luke took some steady breaths, releasing his agitation into the Force, and turned around to face his bed.

He'll see Mara later, when he had some sleep at the least. The battle had tired him out, and he needed to regain some energy before he attempted something that was probably going to end up being more tiresome than the battle.

Kicking off his boots, Luke grabbed the draw of his dresser and yanked it open to see his limited clothing. As a Jedi, he, like the others, didn't require much, or didn't have much. As long as he had a warm bed, food and water, he was happy.

Grabbing a t-shirt and his sleep shorts, Luke changed, and got in bed, throwing himself face down and groaning.

He was going to turn twenty-four soon. In a week, in fact.

Luke closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, letting himself succumb to the pull of sleep.

_The little red haired boy scampered towards him, a large smile gracing his freckled features. He looked about five years old, small for his age, and wore a blue tee, baggy, beige breeches and a pair of small boots over the ends._

_The middle-aged man grinned, lines on his features, and his hair more grey than actual blonde these days._

_"Daddy! You're back!"_

_The man scooped him up, held him for a short while, then lowered him back to the ground with a slight wince. He was getting old, and even though Ben knew that he was past his fifty standard years of age, the boy kept forgetting that he was unable to carry him for a long time like he once did. Being a Jedi Master, it affected his joints slightly, and made him struggle._

_However, like everyone around here knew, it was best to not underestimate the Master._

_"Yes, Ben," He replied. "I'm back. And I won't be leaving any time soon…"_

The dream suddenly began to shimmer, and Luke jerked in his sleep. Something was wrong, and he screamed in the Force. He screamed for help, trying to reach out in the Force for help, for someone…

_Hello, young Skywalker._

Luke froze, panting heavily.

_Nice dream you were just having, _the voice was deep, yet… Had a sinister tone to it. Rough in accent as though the individual came from a background that had been rough and full of turmoil._ A lovely boy. A lovely son you will have. Pity you won't be alive to see it- so therefore, that son won't be there._

_Who are you? _Luke asked.

_I am no-one to you. Not yet. You seek to know where your sister and her mate are? Try to find out the purpose of that vision that Cronas has sent you?_

_Possible._

_You cannot lie or deceive me, young Skywalker, _the Voice scolded._ I can help you. Look to Bespin to find them. They will be there, and will face pain beyond imagination._

_No… No!_ Luke tried to break free. _No, they can't!_

_But they will. And each moment you waste here will make their death even more likely. Do you want to be responsible for their deaths when you could have prevented it?_

Luke couldn't help but agree. Force, what would he do if he could have stopped their deaths? Their suffering? He could rescue them!

_They've been captured, Luke Skywalker. Are you going to let them pay?_

Luke pushed out, and his eyes shot open. He pushed himself up, his tee stained with sweat and his breathing was rapid, unsteady. What he had just heard, just witnessed, had scared him, a Jedi Knight.

But he knew one thing. Leia and Han were on Bespin, and they were going to need his help.

Luke kicked off the covers and stomped towards his cupboard, opening it.

Inside was his combat suit. It was black in colour, thick padded at the shoulders and knees, with black boots that had some armour on the front, as well as thick gloves. His pistol holster was hung on the door, along with a vibro knife, sheathed.

Grabbing his combat suit, Luke dressed, yanking his gloves on, before tying his pistol holster around his thigh, and placing the knife in his boot, and striding out of his quarters. He took steady, deep breaths as he moved through the corridors, nodding occasionally when he was greeted by an Alliance trooper or another Jedi. He knew he should actually get some help from the troopers, but he knew that if he didn't come alone, Leia and the others would die.

_I don't want to lose my own sister. I don't want to be the only one of the Skywalkers left. I don't want to lose her._

"Going somewhere?"

Luke glanced around to see his brother nearby, standing at the entrance to the hangar. Revan was wearing his Jedi robes, and was spinning his light-sabre in his hand, grey-blue eyes staring at Luke with curiosity, and with a look as though he knew something was going.

"You look dressed for battle," He then stated, stowing his weapon on his belt. "What's going on, Luke?"

"Nothing," Luke replied. "Just something is wrong. It's…"

"Has something to do with Leia I presume?"

Luke frowned, and asked. "When did you arrive?"

"A while ago," Revan replied. "Returned from Wild Space. It was a kriffing set up. There was absolutely nothing there that was Imperial threats."

"Oh dear," Luke said, distracted. He didn't want to waste time. "Well, I'd better-"

"Wait," Revan stepped forwards. "You're not going alone."

"Rev," Luke started.

"Please, Luke," Revan rolled his eyes. "You should know fine well that if you go alone, something and tends to happen. Your hand was an example of that on Naboo, remember?"

"Don't," Luke retorted. "Fine, you can come. But if Obi-Wan and Sara beat me up if you get hurt, then you own up straight away, deal?"

"Deal," Revan grinned. "So, where we heading, bro?"

"We are heading towards Bespin," Luke replied, Revan falling into step beside him as they moved towards a transport ship. "Cloud City, to be exact."

* * *

_In hyperspace, heading to Bespin..._

Leia woke, sore, and wounded.

She winced, and sat up, staring around her cell. Leia blinked, unsure what to think, or where she truly was, apart from being inside a cell.

She stretched out with the Force- and instantly got an electric shot.

Leia stifled a scream, and looked down at her hands to see a pair of electric bands around her wrists, both tied securely and without a visible means to escape them. She picked at them, cursing, and looked up when she heard the door hiss open.

A man entered, with dark hair and beard, with some flecks of grey in the temple and on the chin. His uniform was dark, and his skin was so pale that Leia wondered whether the man had ever seen sunlight before. He looked unhealthy.

But it was his eyes that made Leia shrank back. They were not a normal colour, like hers was brown and Luke's was blue… They were deep red, fiery around the rims, and had shadows around the eye sockets itself.

"Hello, Jedi Skywalker," He greeted.

Yes, she recognised him now.

"You were there. You duelled me," Leia replied. "You're a Sith."

"Well done," The Sith gave a few claps, a sneer on his features. "I must admit, you were rather easy to defeat. And I thought that the Jedi these days were much stronger than before?"

Leia kept silent.

"No matter," He turned. "It won't be long until we arrive at Bespin. Once you have fulfilled your… Use, I will release you. Have no fear in that."

"What is it do you want from me?" Leia demanded.

The man ignored her, heading upwards towards the door via the steps. He paused, and turned around, facing her.

"I'll give you one clue. What do baits such as yourself bring out?"

Leia frowned, before her eyes spotted something on his belt.

Her light-sabre.

"Oh, don't worry about your weapon," The Sith grinned over his shoulder at her. "I'll take good care of it. I have a use for it as well!"

The door closed behind him, and Leia sat in her cell, panic rising over who the Sith was trying to bait. How many individuals did Leia know that would come to her rescue? Well, one was here right now, trapped in a cell, and that ruled out Han. And Chewbacca as well.

Then who was it?

Leia didn't know, nor did she want to.

There was a sudden jerk, and Leia winced slightly. They must have emerged from hyperspace.

What was she going to do?


	11. Part I, Chapter 10

X

_Bespin…_

Leia raised her head as the cell door opened, and stood up to face the Stormtroopers that had appeared at the door, swallowing down a lump that had formed in her throat.

They made an indication with their hands, and she approached, moving up the steps and out the cell into the corridor, where they slammed a pair of cuffs on her wrists, and took her towards the elevator.

Leia stood there, swallowing another lump, and bowed her head as the elevator trundled upwards, starting as a high whine, before suddenly dropping rapidly in tone, reaching the floor of their destination.

The doors opened, and she was pushed out with the Stormtroopers, who marched her straight through the corridors, which were lined with Imperials. One even spat at her, and she could not help but lower her head, submissive towards the men as they watched her. Each breath she took was a struggle, nervous, and she had to make sure that her shaking was not revealed to them. It would be horrific to show that she was nervous.

Leia heard the large blast doors open nearby, signalling how close they were to the hangar itself, and raised her head, deciding to keep it high and defiant. She stuck her chin out, and gave a frown, her dark eyes full of a sudden darkness that made her more terrifying than ever. That she wasn't just a woman, but a danger to them- a Jedi.

Her eyes surveyed the gathered Stormtroopers in the hangar, standing tall and ready with their rifles balanced against their chests- and the hated man was standing between the two separate lines of white. He looked even more terrifying than Leia realised, from when she had faced him on the _Falcon_ and from her cell. It seemed as though a shadow was extending towards her, and around everyone, a sudden chill.

Leia visibly shuddered as she walked down the steps, the two Stormtroopers keeping alert, and stepped towards the man. It was then she noticed the shuttle behind him, an Imperial shuttle, but there was no sign of the _Falcon._ Was it perhaps in another hangar?

The man turned, and his pale features twisted into a sneer. "Hello, Princess. Are you ready to go?"

"Where's Han and the others?!"

"Oh? The smuggler and Wookie?" Feanor asked, pretending to ponder. He snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes, they are already down on the planet itself. As for his precious _Falcon_, we have already taken it down to the planet surface. Or rather we _dropped_ it off to the ruler of Cloud City."

"If you've hurt them-"

"You'll do… What, exactly?" Feanor interrupted, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the same time. "You have no weapon, and those cuffs can deliver a shock to you, knocking your concentration off. Plus, as you can see, we are surrounded. Trying to escape would be a futile attempt."

Leia sighed, and gave a shrug. "Then I suppose I have to go where-ever you want me to go."

"Yes, you do," Feanor stepped forwards, cockily placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the shuttle. He raised a hand towards the ship. "As you can see, your chariot awaits you. We shall be heading down, and you shall be joining your friends."

Leia shrugged off his arm. "Pleasantries won't get you anywhere, Feanor."

"No, but you are a Lady. Despite your… Jedi qualities," Feanor replied. "Now."

He clapped his hands, and gave a large grin. "Let's get down to Cloud City!"

Leia felt the rifles crack against her back, and she winced, before walking towards the ramp, entering the shuttle. She glanced back as she sat, Feanor entering the shuttle with them, and sitting down.

"Oh, before I forget," Feanor stood up, and his demeanour changed completely. The friendly attitude displayed moments ago disappeared, and he became tall, threatening.

Cold.

"If you try anything, this is what will happen to you as a warning."

Leia felt the Force close around her throat, and she gasped, raising her hands and grasping it, coughing and spluttering loudly.

Then, it was gone, and she was allowed to breathe again, eyes streaming. Leia raised her head, and looked at Feanor in defiance.

"Even if you kill me, I will become more powerful than even you."

Feanor laughed at that. Loud, and cold. "My dear, that is only a taste of what I can do! After all, my Master chose me for a specific reason. I am more powerful than your father is, or rather was! I am more powerful than you, and this… This is evident of that!"

He raised his hand, and Leia heard gasping, coughing and spluttering, and she looked out the shuttle in horror. The Stormtroopers were choking, falling to their knees, and despite the fact they were enemies, she could not help but _fear_ for their safety.

"Stop it!"

Feanor lowered his hand, and the choking continued. "Say please."

"Please! Stop it!" Leia cried. "I beg you!"

Feanor grinned, and whispered, leaning to her ear. "Your wish is my command, Lady Jedi."

His hand squeezed shut.

Ooo

Han Solo cursed as he paced his cell in Cloud City, Chewbacca roaring as he stomped around, smacking his fists against the wall that was nearest him. The Wookie was absolutely refusing to take the phrase "You have the right to remain silent" to heart, and Han was starting to worry that the Wookie would end up breaking something.

He had seen the _Falcon_ get landed once his shuttle had landed and he was unloaded- to find a squad of black armoured troopers awaiting him, soon leading him towards this very cell. Chewie followed shortly afterwards, growling, and ready to tear the arms of the troopers out if Han had not stopped him straight away.

_Time and place, Chewie,_ he had told the Wookie. _Save your strength._

The Wookie had calmed, and they had resolved to keeping themselves occupied in this large cell. Of course, Chewie had broken his some-what vow to Han by now ramming his fists against the walls and roaring at the top of his voice.

"Quiet that carpet before I do it myself."

Han started, and jumped around, peering towards the shadows. He could now make out a figure, but could not see his features for the shadows.

Chewbacca had stopped, and was staring straight at the man as well, giving slight growls as he stared at the figure, before growling a question.

_"Who are you?"_

"I, Wookie," The man replied. His voice was deep, rasping, as though he was out of his youthful age, but now approaching that part of his life where age was starting to take hold. "Am a friend."

"Ain't exactly a name though, which is what I asked," Han stated. "Who are you?"

"I am a friend," The man replied, and stood up, stepping out of the shadows.

He was tall, nearly two metres, and had dark hair, greying slightly, which was tied in a long braid down his back. He wore basic brown shirt and trousers, with boots, and his eyes were brown in colour, and he wore a scowl on his features. There were markings on his face, tattoos perhaps.

"Well, friend," Han said, gazing up at the man. "My name is Han Solo, Captain of the _Millennium Falcon. _And this is my co-pilot, Chewbacca."

The Wookie growled in greeting.

"Charmed," The man replied, giving a grief glance towards the Wookie before looking back at Han. "So, why are you here?"

"Imperials," Han replied.

"Ah," The man sat down, leaning back again. "That explains it. Those Imperials are coming down hard on smugglers."

"We aren't just smugglers," Han replied. "We work with the Alliance."

The man paused, staring at him, before standing up. "The Galactic Alliance?"

"That's the one," Han said.

"Ah," Was all the man said. His eyes appeared to be searching them, as though waiting eagerly for something, and then he turned and sat back down again. "I see."

_Not really much of a talker,_ Han thought to himself. _Not that I mind. Makes a change from Leia though. Force, where is she…?_

He turned to Chewbacca, and said. "You were in a separate shuttle to me. Was Leia there?"

Chewbacca growled, and shook his head.

_Drat._

Han walked to a bench and sat down, rubbing his hands together as he tried to keep himself busy.

The door opened, and Han jumped up. A woman was pushed in, wearing Jedi robes, and her hair tied up.

"Leia!" Han cried, rushing towards her. "Chewbacca, get over here!"

Chewbacca roared, and rushed forwards too, Han helping Leia up into his arms and moving towards one of the benches. The man leaned forwards, eyes full of worry and even stood as Han lay Leia down on the bench.

Leia opened her eyes, and smiled gently, trying to be happy. Yet failed.

It was full of _pain._

"Leia… What happened?" Han asked, helping her sit up.

"He… He killed them…" Leia whispered, now starting to shake in his arms. "All of them… In the Hangar… He killed them."

"Who did?" Han asked.

"That Sith. Feanor," Leia stammered. "He…"

She shook her head and hugged herself, shaking violently in his arms, and refusing to look up at the others. It took every ounce of her strength to just keep breathing after what had happened, what she had felt in the Force.

So much _pain…_

Finally, Leia raised her head, gazing up at him, and whispered. "I feel… Terrible…"

Han nodded, and sat down, holding her in his arms. "It'll be alright, Princess. We are gonna be alright."

Leia didn't respond, still shaking violently from what she had witnessed and what she had felt. How did the other Jedi not suffer from this? Why did they not feel the pain of every individual that died as a result of their conflict?

Her eyes soon found the man that was in the corner of the room.

The man stepped forwards, and said. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Leia nodded, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat. The man was expressing concern, yes, but why did she sense some… Dark intent?

Who was he?

Ooo

Feanor stood in the viewing deck that allowed him to over-look Cloud City, drumming his fingers against the banister that ran along the side of the windows. His thoughts were drifting towards the orders that he had just received from his Master, and what he actually truly thought about it.

Killing the boy when he arrived would be simple. Turning the other though, would be more difficult than his Master had previously thought.

He paused, sensing someone approaching, and turned, facing a dark skinned male human as he entered, wearing a blue shirt and dark breeches.

"What is it, Calrissian?" Feanor demanded, smirking slightly at the vacant expression. He was still under his control.

"The machine is nearly ready," Calrissian replied in a slow, monotone voice. "We will have it fully operational by this evening."

"Good," Feanor nodded. "You have served me well, Calrissian. My Master wants the machine set for carbon freezing."

"Yes, my Lord," Calrissian bowed his head, before asking. "Is that all, my Lord?"

"Yes, that is all," Feanor said. "Return to your post. Keep running the City and make sure the public are unaware as to what is going on. Make sure that they are going about their daily business, their private lives, and are unaware as to what is in store for the prisoners."

Lando Calrissian bowed his head, before turning and striding off.

Feanor turned and faced the window again, a smirk appearing on his features.

Everything was going according to his Master's plan.


	12. Part I, Chapter 11

XI

_Bespin..._

Leia, Han and Chewbacca (along with the strange man) looked up a while later when the cell door opened, and a dark skinned man entered, Stormtroopers entering behind him.

Han stood up, blinking frantically, and gasped. "Lando?! What… What are you doing?"

"Lando?" Leia repeated, standing beside Han, just as Chewbacca gave a massive roar of anger and betrayal.

The man glanced at them, a vacant expression on his features, and said in a monotone voice.

"I have come to collect Leia Organa Skywalker, to be taken to the carbon freeze chamber."

"Carbon freeze?" Han repeated, a frown appearing on his features. He was deep in thought for a moment, then rage appeared on his features and he stepped before Leia.

"You lay your hands on her and you will regret it, you slimy, treacherous-"

"I don't have time to quarrel over this with you," Lando interrupted, his eyes bearing into Han's own. "Master Feanor states that she is to be brought to the chamber immediately, and I am not going to disobey my Master."

"Since when did you listen or obey anyone bar for yourself?" Han asked, glaring at him.

Chewbacca roared, and stomped forwards, but the Stormtroopers raised their rifles, ready to fire at the Wookie should he even lift a paw. Han grabbed Chewbacca by the arm, and said.

"Listen, Chewie, stay beside Leia. Don't let those slimballs get their hands on her!"

Leia stared at the Stormtroopers, and asked Lando. "Why does Feanor want me to be frozen?"

"My Master wants you to be transferred to his own Master," Lando replied. "Where, I will not tell you, Jedi."

"Lando," Han said firmly. "Listen to me! This isn't you! I know you won't allow the Empire to march onto Cloud City-"

"Things have changed," Lando interrupted again, and turned to face the Stormtroopers. "Get her. Kill the others if they attempt to stop you."

Two Stormtroopers strode forwards, and Han darted to meet them, grabbing one in the attempt to throw the trooper, when a third strode and rammed his rifle side against the back of his head, causing Han to slump and fall to the ground.

Chewbacca roared, and stormed forwards, but a rifle shot struck his arm and grazed the forearm, making the Wookie's rage only deepen. Chewbacca turned and punched one trooper, throwing him against the wall, before turning to face another as they moved forwards, ready to fire.

Han was holding the back of his head, and struggling to stand, when he spotted Lando grab Leia by the forearm, and haul her out, the Stormtroopers parting to let them though, before closing the cell door and turning to face Han and Chewbacca.

"LEIA!" Han yelled, trying to push through. "LEIA!"

Chewbacca roared, and tried to throw a Stormtrooper out the way, grabbing one with his uninjured arm and lifting him high.

"Stop!" Han yelled. "Chewie, you gotta stop!"

Chewbacca ignored him, and continued on his rampage, when suddenly the man strode forwards, anger on his own features, and raised a hand.

"Stop firing."

The Stormtroopers paused, rifles raised, and stood still.

"You three," He spoke to the three that were at the front at that moment. "Drop your rifles."

Han watched, Chewbacca _frozen_ (unusually), surprised.

"Now," The man turned his hand, palm up. "Walk out the cell, and return to your rooms. When you take your helmets off.

"You will forget what had happened in the last hour."

The three Stormtroopers dropped their rifles, turned, and marched out, the man lowering his hand before snarling.

"Get the door before they close it!"

Han rushed forwards, and stuck his foot against the door, stopping it from swinging shut, and turned as Chewbacca gathered the rifles and rushed towards him. Han took one of the rifles, and glanced at the man.

"You coming along with us?"

The man grinned, and strode forwards, taking the spare rifle. "Yes."

* * *

Leia struggled against Lando, trying to focus on her Force powers, trying to build them up and use some sort of mind-trick against him.

She tugged, and turned, raising a hand and focusing as best she can.

"You will let me go."

"No," Lando replied. "I won't."

Leia struggled, and placed more power in. "You _will_ let me go!"

"I will not," Lando stared down at her. "I have my orders from Lord Feanor, and I will see them through. Whether you like it or not."

Leia gritted her teeth, and continued struggling as they moved through the corridors, when she felt it.

Warmth, a sudden burst of warmth that started from her heart and stretched outwards, filling her with confidence, safety.

Her eyes widened, and she started, looking around.

_Could it be…_

Leia looked around, wincing as Lando's grip tightened on her forearm. What could she do to stop this? What could she do to save herself and the others?

Lando dragged her to an elevator, and they stepped in, the door closing and sealing them in the white capsule

Leia glanced up at Lando, checking whether he was not focusing on her now. After all, he probably believed he was considerably stronger than her, but he made one vital mistake.

Leia twisted suddenly, and turned, bringing her knee up to crack in Lando's stomach, and making him gawp, turning to face her. He raised his fist, ready to punch her, but Leia blocked it with her free hand and pushed it back, before curling her hand into a fist and punching his chest- right in the middle.

Lando gasped, struggling for breath, and stumbled back, releasing her, and Leia leapt up, grabbing the bar above her head and striking him, one foot on either side, in the chest. Lando was sent crashing into the wall, striking his head against it, and slumping.

Leia dropped down, and checked his belt, locating a pistol, before gazing up when Lando groaned. She stood up, and pointed the weapon straight at him, the safety mechanism off, and the nozzle pointing at his chest.

Lando blinked up, confused, and said. "Wha… What happened?!"

Leia glared, and said. "You were keeping me and my friends captive."

"What… Who?" Lando stood up. "What happened?"

Leia eyed him with confusion. What was going on? She searched his expression, his eyes, and noticed something unusual.

"What was the last thing you remember?" She asked.

"I… I remember sitting in my office, when the door opened," Lando explained, standing up. "Two men walked in, and there was a group of Stormtroopers. One was… Feanor, was it? He told me his name, but the other, I don't know."

"What did he look like?" Leia asked.

"Tall, long black hair tied in a plait, mismatched eyes," Lando replied. "Has a frown on his face."

Leia froze, before lowering her arm, fear crawling on her features.

"We have to get out of here."

The elevator stopped, and she turned as the doors opened, revealing…

"Hello, my dear," Feanor sneered, before raising his fist, clenching it tight. Leia felt a pressure around her throat and grasped it with her free hand, a Stormtrooper appeared from one side and grabbing the pistol in her hand.

Feanor drew his hand back and Leia was thrown out the elevator, landing against the ground, before turning to face Lando.

"Your services are no longer," He rammed his hand on the controls beside the elevator, and the doors closed. One Stormtrooper aimed at the controls, and fired, frying them, before Feanor turned and grabbed Leia by the hair.

"Get up, Jedi."

Leia struggled, and, despite shaking from the impact earlier, circled her arm and broke free from his grip, before raising her fists.

"Let me handle the Jedi," Feanor snarled at the Stormtroopers with them, before ducking a high kick as Leia moved. He raised his arm and blocked the other, and rammed his palm against her stomach, before grabbing a flailing arm.

Leia yelled as he rammed his elbow against her, and stumbled, before he landed a hard kick against her stomach, forcing her back to the ground.

"Stay down, Jedi scum," Feanor retorted. "I don't want to break your neck."

Leia took some staggering breaths, before she was grabbed by two Stormtroopers, and dragged down the corridor, Feanor following, which gradually turned red as the room at the end began to reveal its contents. The floor turned from grand, to a wire floor, smoke and steam appearing as Leia raised her head.

A large chamber, with separate steps, greeted her. There was a large, circular platform in the middle, and separate corridors beneath their feet that went into other areas of the City. But it was the centre of that platform that made Leia become more frantic.

It was open, with no platform, and was hissing. Leia kicked out, but the Stormtroopers kept a tight grip of her, whilst Feanor strode towards a control panel. Leia screamed, loud and clear, and pulled back, desperate.

"This will make transporting you easier to my Master," Feanor sounded in her ear. "Without all the hubbub that you make. And don't worry, this is painless… If you don't struggle that is."

Leia stared down at the hole, before she felt the Stormtrooper to her left clip her ankle and she fell.

Into the crushing darkness.

* * *

The Jedi transport erupted from hyperspace, slowing down and moving towards Bespin, the two Jedi inside shuddering as they got use to re-entering normal space from the high-speed.

Revan ran a hand through his auburn hair, before turning to Luke, and saying.

"So, what is the plan?"

"Still thinking about that bit," Luke admitted, glancing at the younger Knight. "All I can think about is that we land and sneak in. Either that or we blast our way in and attack, but we could end up killing Han and the others."

"Admit it, you suck at planning," Revan rolled his eyes. "You may be all powerful, Luke, but sometimes we have to keep saving your neck."

"Hey!" Luke frowned at the Knight. "That's not fair! I rescued you on Naboo!"

"You're not invincible, Luke," Revan replied. "Nobody is. You may be the most powerful Force and 'sabre user in the galaxy, but there will always be a time- an opportunity- to be taken down. Don't believe you are unstoppable."

"Gee, thanks," Luke retorted, turning to face the controls. "You're starting to sound like Obi-Wan."

"Like father like son, eh?"

Luke rolled his eyes, and guided the ship down towards the planet, blinking slightly as he looked around for any sign of a cruiser that was not friendly. Bespin was in the Imperial territories, and it was unusual that there was no Imperial cruiser to keep the border in check if the Alliance showed up. Bespin was one of the last areas of the Empire, and it was a system that the Empire was _not_ determined to lose.

So, where were they?

Revan seemed to share his thought, and frowned, gazing around as the transport moved down into the planet's atmosphere, through the clouds and in the direction that Luke knew was where Cloud City resided in, high in the Clouds.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah?" Luke glanced at Revan.

"What do you think they do for weather reports?" Revan quizzed. "Seriously. What do they say on the holo for their City weather? The weather report is as follows; clouds in the morning, clouds in the afternoon, and clouds in the evening?"

Luke snorted, and ended up chuckled. "I'm sure it's more complicated than that, Revan."

"Oh? You mean it's possibly cloud in the morning, followed by heavy cloud in the afternoon and clearing of cloud that night, so be careful of ice in the streets?"

Luke laughed at that- loudly. He couldn't help it. Revan always knew how to make a serious situation seem light-hearted, regardless of how dangerous the event could be.

What a contrast to his serious nature Father.

"Well, as much as I like this conversation," Luke said, returning his focus towards Cloud City itself. "It's time we head down there. Let's rescue Han, Leia and Chewbacca. Before something bad happens to them."


	13. Part I, Chapter 12

****XII

The platform was deserted, and as Luke and Revan moved through the corridor that had connected to the platform, the two Jedi Knights kept their gaze set all around them, waiting for any attempt to try and attack them whilst they were set on watching for any sign. Any indication of an enemy that would present a threat towards them.

Artoo beeped and whistled as it trailed behind the pair, and Luke glanced back at the Droid, before continuing on.

Revan peeked around a corner, and beckoned Luke, the pair moving silently – holding their breaths – towards the hopeful destination. Luke rested a hand on his light-sabre, ready to take it and snap it into life. Revan's own weapon was in his hand, and he was tense and ready to jump at anything.

It was then that Luke heard the sound of footsteps.

Luke peeked around another corner, and threw his arm out, stopping Revan and leaning back, praying that the Stormtroopers had not seen him or Revan at that matter. Luke peeked around again, checking the small group of white armoured men, which had a tall man with dark hair and robes leading a stone tablet that hovered between him and the Stormtroopers. Luke glanced at it, and his eyes widened.

"No…" He whispered, shock appearing on his features.

"What is it?" Revan asked, a little too loudly.

Luke elbowed him in the stomach sharply, glared, then looked back around the corner. "This way."

He jogged towards another corner just a few metres away, and stopped, Revan and Artoo following. Luke stopped and checked again, Revan standing by his side, trying to keep silent.

"Luke, what is it?" He blurted out.

Luke watched the Stormtroopers disappear through a doorway, before relaxing, and turning to Revan.

"They have Leia."

"What?" Revan gasped.

"They have Leia. She's… I dunno, she's frozen solid," Luke whispered. "Some sort of stone tablet. She's frozen inside it."

"Carbon freezing," Revan said darkly. "Never thought it would be around still."

"Only with the Empire," Luke nodded, before looking around the corner again. "Come on, let's go."

He took a step out from behind the corner, ready to follow, when Revan grabbed his arm again.

"Luke! Watch out!"

A blaster bolt soared past Luke's shoulder, and he leapt back against Revan. The bolt struck the wall, burning it where it struck, and Luke snapped his emerald blade into life. He prepared himself, ready to jump out when another blaster bolt soared past and struck the wall opposite them.

Revan snapped his own blade into life, and leapt out, parrying back one bolt. The Stormtrooper fell, dead, as it blasted through his helmet, and the Jedi Knights moved, running towards the doorway as another Stormtrooper fired out at them, backing off in the process.

He turned tail and ran as fast as his armour could let him, but compared to the Jedi…

Luke's emerald blade struck him through the back, and he leapt over the body, summoning the blade back. Revan followed soon after, and Artoo sped up its movements, trying to keep up with the Jedi.

Luke paused, staring around. They had arrived at another set of corridors, and it was a lot more than previous. It had just gotten a bit more difficult than before now. They just had to put a lot more effort into actually finding the group now – and Leia.

But who was that man which was wearing the dark robes? What purpose did he have?

Luke silently ran down one corridor, Revan following, and suddenly heard a bang from behind him. He skidded and turned, looking around to see the way back blocked by a white door. Luke bolted towards it, and placed his hands on it, seeking out Revan, worried.

"Rev! Rev, you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" He sounded from the opposite side. "Luke, get back! I'm gonna cut this door open!"

"Is Artoo with you?"

"Yep," Revan responded. "He's right here, but there is no control for the doors so he can't open it. Back off, I'm going to begin cutting the door."

Luke took a few steps back, heard a snap-hiss, and saw the blue blade appear, slowly moving upwards in a circle motion. Luke debated about taking his own light-sabre out to help, but if Revan needed it, he would have asked for help.

_Down here, Luke._

He paused at the voice.

Luke glanced around and eyed the now empty corridor, wondering what had caused that voice, who was there. The corridor had a door at the end, a few metres away from him.

He bit his lip, and took a hesitant step towards it. Should he go near the door? Or wait for Revan to cut through?

Luke took another step, still indecisive. What if this was a trap?

Plucking up his courage from someone, and reaching out with the Force, Luke strode towards the door and raised his hand, reaching for the handle. He grasped it, but hesitated to turn it, to open the door and see what was beyond it.

_Open the door. I am in here!_

Luke glanced back at the door behind him, seeing that Revan was nearly half-way there, and returned his attention to the door.

He turned it, and stepped inside the dark room, standing in the cuboidal light that was the only source of light in the room.

With a bang, the door slammed shut, and he was thrown into darkness.

Outside, in the corridor, Revan soon finished the circle, and kicked it out, clambering through the gap and standing to face Luke.

Only to find nothing but an empty corridor that stretched for miles.

Revan cursed, looking around in anger, wondering how he could have just missed Luke within a few measly seconds.

That was when he heard the screams.

Revan turned, surprised and shocked, as he heard blaster fire nearby. Then the screams got a bit more frantic, full of fear, and he knew that he had to help.

"Come on, Artoo!" He called to the astro-Droid.

Revan ran back, leading Artoo down the corridor and towards the sound of battle.

* * *

Han had never ran so fast in his life.

There was Stormtroopers tailing them, and it took every ounce of his strength just to move his legs, to keep going due to the urging of Chewie, and the man that was with them. He turned around and fired the rifle back at the Stormtroopers, ducking a blaster bolt before turning and continuing his stride.

Chewbacca roared and turned again, firing a few random shots at the Stormtroopers – only one went down – before galloping to catch up with the two humans. Screams soon sounded, as they encountered civilians, desperate to get under cover. Unfortunately, some of the civilians fell at the hands of random fire from the Stormtroopers.

Han turned, enraged, and fired back at the armoured men, trying to get them to dive for cover or fall back. The screams that sounded in his ears reminded him all too well of the battle of Naboo years ago, when they fought on the streets, trying to secure the freedom of the Galaxy from the Emperor…

A blue clothed man joined his side, followed by another, both wearing white sashes and blue caps, holding a two-handed pistol and firing at the Stormtroopers.

Han glanced at them. It had to be the police.

Chewbacca roared, and raised the rifle high, kneeling down and firing alongside Han, the City police and the man, who seemed to be aiming rather too well. The Stormtroopers had adopted a strategic double line, with some at the front kneeling and the others either standing behind and firing or sheltered behind the wall.

Han looked around as another armed man joined them – Lando.

Han gritted his teeth, and spun, grabbing the man and ramming him against the wall behind Chewbacca, so that the Wookie could cover them.

"Where is Leia?!"

"Feanor has her!" Lando yelled. "Han… It's too late! She will have been taken off the planet by now!"

Han cursed, and rammed Lando against the wall, before turning.

"Chewbacca! Come on! We gotta go!"

Chewbacca growled in response, before turning to fire back at the Stormtroopers. They were beginning to advance, using their numbers to help with the attack, and the panicking civilians that were around them.

_Drat, we can't fight if they are in the way! _Han cursed.

He raised his rifle, ready again, and it failed. He looked down, and ducked behind a bench, staring at the charge.

_Overheated._

Han cursed, watching the City police fall back as well, the man and Chewbacca backing off as well, the City police starting to get overwhelmed by the numbers. If they didn't get help soon, then it was obvious what their fate was going to be.

Then a noise. A noise he still managed to hear over the continuous fire.

He looked to his left instantly, shocked, as he saw a red haired man run towards them, wearing beige Jedi tunics, before leaping into the air and flipping, bringing his blue blade down on a Stormtrooper nearest him.

And slashed him in half.

Han gasped as Revan Kenobi turned and spun kick, the blade moving with him and decapitating several Stormtroopers at the same time.

Taking advantage of the sudden appearance of a Jedi, the City police rushed forwards, advancing, and the pistols continuously firing at the Stormtroopers. Revan turned and aimed a Force blast straight at a line of Stormtroopers, throwing them high into the air and against the wall.

"Revan! Come on!" Han yelled at the Jedi Knight. "We have to get out of here!"

Revan turned and dashed towards him, augmenting his speed with the Force, occasionally turning around and parrying back some blaster bolts that soared towards him.

"Do you even know where the _Falcon_ is?!" Lando yelled. "Because the Empire landed the ship a few moments ago! In exchange for my "service"."

"Service?" Han repeated.

"Feanor was controlling me!"

Revan rolled his eyes and turned, parrying back the blaster bolts that came too close for comfort. He moved in the grace of Soresu, remembering the teachings of his Father, and ducked when one bolt that he knew he would not get came soaring towards his head.

"Let's just get to the _Falcon! _Then we need to get Luke!"

"What?" Han turned to him. "Where's Luke?!"

Revan paused, both in voice and in pose.

"It's a long story, Han. I can't even sense him. But we have to get out of here, and we have to find him – before something bad happens to that Skywalker!"

Han nodded, before he beckoned towards Chewbacca, the man and Lando. "Let's hurry!"

Revan turned and began parrying back blaster shots that came towards their undefended backs, before rushing after them and around a corner.

_I hope you're gonna be alright, Luke._

* * *

Luke stared around the room (odd, he thought, as there was nothing to see), his eyes adjusting towards the darkness.

He could sense… Someone, in the room. Someone that was threatening, dark…

Evil.

Luke thumbed the ignition switch of his light-sabre, eyes on the shape.

"You are powerful in the Force, young Skywalker," A cold voice sounded. "But you are not yet demonstrating your full potential. What a shame, Skywalker. It would have saved your life today if you had."

"I doubt that," Luke replied. "I am still powerful compared to you."

"I don't believe you are," The voice replied, and a crimson blade ignited before him, followed by a yellow blade. "In fact, I would like to test that theory, Skywalker. And once I am through with you, your sister will wish she bowed to my service sooner. So that she could have saved you from being slayen!"

The crimson blade and yellow blade struck Luke's blade, and the Jedi Knight held it, gritting his teeth, before, with one hand, stabbing at the man's body, before parrying a blow.

"That yellow light-sabre belongs to my sister!" Luke yelled at him.

"Oh? Does it?" The man pushed on the blade. "I think it suits me, Skywalker."

The man spun their blades, and unleashed a Force-blast against Luke's chest, throwing him out the door and against the ground. Luke skidded back, and steadied himself. Luke raised his head, as the man appeared from the door, both blades in his hands.

"I am Darth Feanor, and I am going to be the one that kills Luke Skywalker!"

Luke gritted his teeth, and unleashed a sudden Force blast, throwing Feanor back against the wall, and dropping his weapons. Raising his other hand, Luke summoned Leia's sister to his hand, before he turned and bolted down the corridor.

He glanced over his shoulder, and watched the Sith get back up, snapping his crimson blade into life, but Luke knew he already had a head-start.

As long as he kept his focus, he would get out of this situation alive.


	14. Part I, Chapter 13

**I hope the chapter runs smoothly compared to the previous chapter. And now, your question as to who that stranger was will be answered! Enjoy!**

* * *

XIII

Luke rushed down the corridor, his boots skidding as he moved around a corner, heading straight towards a pair of Droids that were waddling towards him. He rushed to the wall, and kicked off over them, flipping and landing in a crouch. One of the Droids beeped angrily at him, but Luke continued on, continuing to dart down the corridor and past the windows that over-looked the rest of Bespin.

"Come out, come out, where-ever you are, Jedi!"

Luke continued running, heading straight towards the platform. He darted into the shadows of one room when he saw a squad of Stormtroopers approaching, before ramming his palm against a door mechanism nearest him. Luke glanced around and darted out, leaping towards the side when he heard one shout that he had seen something unusual.

Luke swung down the balcony edge, and grabbed a groove with both his fingers, hidden under the balcony rail. He pushed his toes into the edge, and glanced upwards to see a Stormtrooper appear, looking around, before backing off.

"Nothing here."

"Then let's go and report back to Feanor. Let's tell him that the Jedi is still in the vicinity!"

Luke held his breath, arms starting to shake as he waited for the Stormtroopers to leave. In hand-to-hand combat, Luke preferred his leg strength, and his prosthetic hand, to inflict damage, but denied his arm strength unless he was duelling. He was able to accomplish the full power of Djem So, but that was about as far as he could go with his upper body strength, and now hanging off a balcony over a large drop into the gas giant was driving his body to the limits already.

Finally, the Stormtroopers left, and Luke kicked himself back up, ducking down and watching from the corner as they left and moved back inside. He took a deep breath, and patted his light-sabre and Leia's own on his belt, before glancing around the area.

He was in a square, with a large spire and what appeared to be an industrial sector nearby. If he could just make it to the industrial sector, he could get into communication with Revan from a centre over there and get the ship. Then, he would leave and get help from the Alliance to find Leia. Where-ever she was.

Luke stood up and ran towards the steps, leaping down them, before rushing towards the other side.

Blaster shots suddenly sounded, and Luke spun around, grabbing the pair of light-sabres instantly, igniting his emerald blade and Leia's golden one.

"SHOOT TO KILL!" That cold voice ordered. "My Master wants Skywalker _dead!"_

Luke watched the Stormtroopers aim again, and braced himself, holding both blades at his side. When the nozzles ignited in the blue light, Luke backed off, leaping back as the blaster bolts whistled towards him.

Luke crossed both blades and parried a shot, before spinning, the yellow blade stopping one blast. He turned and sprinted, occasionally turning and using his emerald blade to continue parrying the blaster shots.

Luke leapt high into the air, landing on the wall and ran, holding his blades behind him as he rushed towards a speeder that was visible, parked near the edge. He could use that to get towards the industrial sector and to the centre much quicker than just running. True, the Force could aid him, but Luke wanted to save them for fighting Feanor should the Sith catch up with him.

Luke heard one shot whizz past his shoulder and struck the speeder in the back. Predicting what would happen, Luke leapt high, the whole moment slowing down, and the speeder was struck.

The explosion singed his hair and clothes, but Luke flipped twice through the blast, landing effectively on a railing that marked the beginning of a set of stairs that left the square, and down towards a high door that led into the Industrial sector.

Luke skidded down the rail, balanced, and kicked off at the edge, flipping and spinning both blades to block two blasts that moved straight towards him from a squad that were coming up on his right. Luke held his blades high as he cleared the wall, rolling when he landed, before turning and facing the Stormtroopers as they tried to open the door.

He saluted Feanor, who stood at the top of the stairs, with one blade, smirking, before turning and running over to the walkway before him.

"Get the door open! And get me those TIE fighters!"

Luke turned and bolted as one Stormtrooper blasted the lock of the door, and the groups of white entered after him. He ducked one blaster shot, and leapt high to another walkway, darting down a viaduct, turning sharply and parrying the bolts as they soared towards him again, flipping backwards should he feel that he could do nothing to stop them, the blades spinning once again as he moved.

Luke turned and darted down the walk way again, his ears picking up the sounds of engines. He chanced a look back, and saw two TIE fighters heading straight towards the area- and he could sense that their weapons were primed.

Luke gritted his teeth as he felt the shots begin to shake the walkway he was on, and leaned forwards as he ran, holding his two blades back as he used the Force to sprint along the walkway.

A TIE fighter passed overhead, and turned around, heading straight towards Luke as he ran forwards down the walk way, gritting his teeth and glancing back, parrying back some blaster shots that veered towards his head with his main blade.

_Revan! Where the kriff are you?! I need your help!_

"Don't let him escape!"

Luke looked up when he saw the TIE fighter get closer, and knew there was only one thing he could do.

Luke gained speed, waiting for the correct moment. And that moment was fast approaching.

He leapt up into the air, his blades spinning, and flipped through the air, letting the blasts pass beneath him, and landed, rolling again. Luke continued his sprint, feeling the blaster shots pass all about him again, and extinguished his sister's blade, placing it on his belt and pulling his emerald blade towards his right side, holding it with two hands as he gained speed, momentum, and jumped onto the railing at his side.

The walkway cracked slightly as he pushed himself up into the air with all his Force strength in that one leap. The TIE passed beneath him, and he flipped onto its roof, plunging his emerald blade into the wing and hearing it creak off, before leaping back off the TIE fighter.

An explosion rocked the walkway as he landed on it again, and he knew the TIE had crashed behind him. The walkway shook and began to fall backwards.

Luke gained speed again, knowing that he had one shot to clear the walkway- or go down with it into the gas giant.

It buckled underneath him, and he continued running, grabbing his grapple hook and aiming it straight towards the bridge of a walkway nearby, firing it in one short burst. It grabbed one rail, and Luke leapt clean off the walkway as it collapsed too far for him to keep running.

A blast told him that the remaining TIE had shot where he had just leapt off, and Luke swung towards the other viaduct, kicking off and leaping high into the air again. He reached out and grabbed the rail, slipping with his footing for a moment, before kicking off and flipping back up.

"SKYWALKER! FACE ME YOU COWARD!"

Luke glanced back to see Feanor gaining, and made to run when-

An explosion caused him to fly back off the bridge, his light-sabres flying out his hands, one clattering onto the walkway, whereas the other fell the sheer drop into the gas giant. Luke grabbed hold of the railing as the bridge began to crumble underneath him, and pulled himself up, kicking off the railings again and onto the walkway of another section, turning around.

His emerald light-sabre shot into his hand, and he turned, the blade ignited, and ran towards the station that he saw was getting closer.

A blast told him that the TIE fighter was coming around for another strike, but Luke glanced towards where the bridge had fallen. A rail that had snapped, but was being held up by its support, remained. Luke grabbed it with the Force, summoning it into his hand, and gained speed with the Force, pushing his body once again.

The TIE passed overhead and turned, much like the other, but Luke knew that the fighter would not make the same mistake as its partner. He readied the rail, jumping when a blast soared straight towards him, and rolled, before pulling his arm back and throwing the rail straight towards the TIE's window, aided with the Force.

It struck, smashing through the glass and killing the pilot, the TIE spinning out of control. Luke leapt over and flipped onto the neighbouring walkway. Hearing an explosion that signalled the TIE's inevitable doom, Luke glanced back to see that the Stormtroopers were falling behind, unable to approach either due to the ruined bridge or the walkways that made their approach difficult, but for the Sith…

Nothing was stopping him.

He leapt over the ruined bridge, and landed on the same walkway, increasing his own speed with the Force. Luke felt an invisible tug on his ankles and he fell, rolling quickly down the stairs and pushing his hands out, lunging and landing on his feet.

"SKYWALKER! FACE ME!"

Luke turned, and ignited his emerald blade as Feanor leapt through the air towards him, the crimson blade smacking onto the emerald one instantly. Luke shoved back, and pushed their blades up, kicking Feanor in the stomach before ducking down to avoid his high strike, spinning on his toes and kicking the Sith in the back.

Feanor rolled and spun, his blade narrowly missing Luke's knees, and pushed out with his spare hand, causing Luke to fly back onto the walkway. He pushed his legs out, leaping back onto his feet as Feanor joined him at the start of the walkway.

He rammed his blade in, and with a quick flick, severed the vital supports of the walkway.

Luke felt the Force push against his chest again, and was thrown back, just as the walkway began to creak and buckle, now unsupported by both the ruined bridge and the main support at the centre. Luke grabbed hold of the mesh, and began the climb as the walkway fell, heading down towards the pipe, and clambered up, using his blade to sever one part before kicking off, grabbing the next part and kicking off again, flipping onto the pipe.

"Where is my sister?!" He yelled at Feanor.

"Oh, she's fine. She's, shall we say, in good hands. My Master will take great care of her!"

Luke glared, and fingered his weapon as Feanor's laugh sounded clear through the air. He grabbed his pistol from his support on his belt, and fired three rounds straight at the Sith, and then three back at the Stormtroopers as they aimed towards him once again.

There was nothing else he could do but jump.

Engines sounded in his ears, and he glanced around to see a ship soaring straight towards them with rapid speed.

The _Millennium Falcon!_

Luke looked up at Feanor, and sheathed his blaster and lightsabre, before turning and running along the pipe as the _Falcon_ turned, pulling alongside the viaducts.

He had one shot at this!

Luke gained speed as the _Falcon_ began to pull up alongside the same pipe, and felt his breathing constrict. Feanor was trying to _strangle_ him!

Luke's instincts began to kick in, and he leapt into the air with one bound, reaching out as he saw someone appear on the roof of the _Falcon, _with dark hair, and wearing a blue shirt.

He drew his breath in, holding it as the Force continued to close on his throat, and he felt his shoulder collide with the _Falcon_'s roof, and rolled. The man grabbed Luke's shirt before he nearly rolled off the _Falcon_ completely.

"Open… Fire… On…. The Imperials!"

"Not yet!" The man said firmly. "Let's get inside!"

Luke felt himself get pushed down into the gap in the roof, the man following as blaster fire continued to aim straight towards them. Luke grabbed his pistol, and fired straight towards them, striking a couple on the chest before disappearing with the stranger into the belly of the _Falcon._

With a blast from the powerful engines of the Corellian ship, the _Falcon_ soared straight into the skies of Bespin.

* * *

Luke collapsed in the corridor of the ship, breathing heavily, and utterly exhausted. Each breath was painful, and his whole body was tense and sore, but he knew he had to pick himself up this instant or he would never be able to do so. Pushing himself up, Luke stumbled as he almost lost his footing, before the stranger took a hold of him and steadied him.

"Easy."

Luke raised his eyes, and whispered. "Who… Are you?"

"The name is Lando. Lando Calrissian," He replied. "You must be Luke Skywalker. Your pal, Revan, said you were in a spot of trouble."

"Is Revan here?"

"Yep. He and Chewbacca and Han are in the bridge of the ship," Lando replied. "Leia is…."

"I know," Luke replied. "That Sith told me that they had kidnapped Leia. They're taking her to his Master. Where, I do not know."

Lando nodded, and took Luke by the arm, helping the Knight towards the bridge, where the others were sitting. Luke gazed towards the seats, where the large Wookie, and a beaten, tired Han sat in the main seats, taking control of the _Falcon._ Revan sat behind them in another seat, scratched, by alright.

Yet, there was a fourth person sitting in the other seat. He was tall, broad, and had his dark hair pulled back into a braid that hung down his back. His face had tattoos, unknown in origin or purpose, and his eyes were mis-matched. When he stood, he towered over Luke by a few inches, and he gave a smile, despite his features being from a scowl.

"Hello," He greeted, holding his hand out. "Your friends here broke me out of my cell."

"Yeah, and without him, we'd be still stuck in that cell," Han said through his teeth. "Now, less of the pleasantries, we've got some ships to outrun! Luke, Lando, get the turrets. I'm gonna make this as quick as possible!"

Luke nodded, and backed out of the bridge again, turning and running towards where the guns were, Lando hot on his heels.

Already, explosions were sounding from outside, and Luke descended down into one gun emplacement. He grabbed a headset and buckled in, grabbing the yokes and turning the gun in the direction of incoming TIE fighters.

And opened fire.

He felt the _Falcon_ swerve, and gritted his teeth, moving with it.

"Hurry it up, Han!" He heard Lando yell.

"_Nearly there, guys! Lucky the hyperdrive is fixed, thank you Imperials! They wanted this ship for themselves! Not in reward for your service, Lando! Why bother if otherwise?"_

Luke gritted his teeth again, hearing explosions, as some of his and Lando's blasts struck the following TIEs. The sooner they got out of the atmosphere and into space, the quicker they would be able to leave.

"Now would be a good time, Han!" Revan yelled.

Luke saw the darkness of space engulf them completely, and Luke continued his endless pursuit against the TIE fighters, Lando's own firing also causing problems for the TIEs.

"_HERE WE GO KIDDIES! Coordinates are in and ready!"_

Luke watched as the TIEs disappeared, and the lights of hyperspace engulfed them, the _Falcon_ making the jump into hyperspace. Leaning back, Luke removed his head set and took a steady breath, before unbuckling himself and climbing back up into the corridor, Lando appearing shortly afterwards.

"That was close," He heard the other man whisper. "_Too_ close."

Luke took another breath, and walked into the bridge, glad that they were now out of danger, but worried over what had happened to his sister. Was she alright?

He looked towards the other newcomer, and said. "Sorry about earlier. But… What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," He replied, standing up and facing Luke. The man offered his hand again. "Your name?"

"Luke Skywalker," Luke replied, shaking his hand. "Yours?"

The man gave a smile. "My name is A'Sharad Hett."


	15. Part I, Chapter 14

**I hope this chapter is alright. It has been difficult to write. All last chapters can be difficult to write, but now, that concludes part one! This isn't going to be longer than Exiled (I said that about Exiled and it turned from four parts to six parts instead) but this time, I am planning to keep within my plans and not stray from them. However, I am taking a break from Exiled for a while. I have another fic that I am eager to write, but don't worry, I will return to the Exiled series!**

**So, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_XIV_

_Alliance fleet…_

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the hangar bay of his Alliance cruiser, the _Negotiator II,_ awaiting the arrival of the _Millennium Falcon._ He had received a message a while ago saying that Luke and Revan were on their way back, but had also collected a new passenger that had been imprisoned on Bespin. Whoever he was, Luke had sounded a bit… Sceptical, and perhaps having a Jedi Master to check who the individual really was made it easier.

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh, and ran a hand through his greying hair, and glanced up when he saw the familiar Corellian freighter appear from the darkness of space. It slowed towards the hangar bay and began powering down slowly as the freighter landed in the centre of the hangar bay. Striding forwards, Obi-Wan moved towards the ramp as it lowered, and smiled as he saw Luke and Revan depart first, followed by Han, Chewbacca, a dark skinned man and a tall, stern human that brought up the rear.

Obi-Wan smiled at his son and former apprentice, the pair bowing slightly, before stepping by his side, as Obi-Wan focused at Han and Chewbacca.

"Where's Leia?"

Han swallowed and bowed his head.

"She's… She's been taken. By the Empire."

Obi-Wan winced slightly, before placing a gentle hand on Han's shoulder. "I am sorry, my friend. We will do everything possible to get her back."

Luke bowed his own head, staring at the space between his feet, before muttering. "They froze her in Carbonite, Master. But there's more."

He raised his head, looking at Obi-Wan, and continued.

"There was a Sith there."

Obi-Wan started, blinked, and then said sharply. "That can't be right. Vader and Sidious were the last ones!"

"Well, that seemed to be proven wrong, Father," Revan replied, shaking his head. "It appears to be that the Sith are back. But this group… They're different. They're not followers of the Rule of Two, it seemed, otherwise there would be some sort of indication."

"And pray tell what that indication would be?" Obi-Wan asked of his son.

"I dunno pops!" Revan answered. "Listen, I may not be as experienced as you are in the whole Sith-section etc, but I just felt as though this Sith was not actually part of their group."

"I guess we should listen to your gut feeling," The frowning stranger replied. "And I am shocked, Master Kenobi, that you have not recognised me."

Obi-Wan peered at the stranger, and then started, before smiling. "Hello A'Sharad. Long time, no see."

The stranger smiled, and held out a hand. "Indeed. You have aged, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan shook his head, before Revan coughed in his ear. The Jedi Master winced, before saying.

"Right. Introductions," He glanced around. "Everyone, this is A'Sharad Hett, a Jedi from the old Order. This is my son, Revan, who you have already met."

Revan grinned, and shook the stranger's hand. "Nice to meet you, pal."

"As you can tell, he's pretty happy-go-lucky," Obi-Wan replied. "That's from his mother."

"Seriously?" Revan glanced at his father. "Thought I got that from you?"

"Yes, well…"

Luke rolled his eyes, and said. "Yes, well, much as I like this conversation. I think we should focus on the task at hand. Leia."

"Ah yes," A'Sharad replied. "The Jedi girl."

"The Jedi girl who so happens to be my sister," Luke said. "That Sith lord, Feanor, stated something about his Master, but whatever they want Leia for, I don't actually know."

"Tell you what," Revan yawned. "When you work it out, tell me."

"Oh, no you don't," Obi-Wan grabbed his son by the collar. "You are to be de-briefed, alongside the others."

"Hey! I want to see my fiancé! And my mother!"

"Your mother will be there," Obi-Wan said. "And your fiancé, so don't worry about anything yet."

"Well, I'll worry about Jenna when I see her. Although I'd best be careful, otherwise she might kick me so hard you won't be able to get any grandchildren for a decade or so."

Obi-Wan smacked the back of his head. "Stop being childish."

Revan winced, rubbing the back of his head. "And now I've lost some brain cells."

"Oh, go. Away with you," Obi-Wan retorted.

Revan saluted jokingly, and rushed off, leaving the rest of them behind.

Han turned to Obi-Wan, and said. "Where would they take her?"

"It's possible that they would take her to where-ever they now reside," A'Sharad replied. "Possibly, somewhere that the Sith know that they can be safe. We have a long search ahead of us, smuggler."

"I don't care," Han said hotly. "I would go to the ends of the Universe to find her."

"Brave talk," A'Sharad rolled his eyes. "But against a Sith, you don't stand a chance. Blasters against Sith is not good. The blasters would not last against them."

"Did fine during the battle of Naboo."

"Because you were against Stormtroopers," A'Sharad retorted. "They can't hit a wampa if it was standing still for them and wearing a sign advertising its whereabouts."

Chewbacca growled, and roared, making Obi-Wan blink as he translated what he had said.

"Chewbacca said that he would like to see you try any better. Where were you during this time?"

A'Sharad glared at him, then Chewbacca, before saying. "Is there anywhere I can stay for now?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "I'll get someone of the Alliance to show you to a room. Welcome back to the Jedi Order, A'Sharad."

A'Sharad smiled, and replied. "I am glad to be back, Master Kenobi."

He glanced sideways at Luke, who had begun walking away, and said. "I am very glad to be back, Master Kenobi."

* * *

Feanor stood in the darkened chamber, eyes closed, and angered by his failure on Bespin. He never even had a chance to get at Skywalker! The man was too quick, too good, at escaping, even if it was at the skin of his teeth, he managed to escape. But what Feanor noticed was that the only reason he managed was by help from his friends. Skywalker needed help from his friends to secure an escape. Perhaps… There was a way after all.

The beeping of the comm centre made him pause in his thoughts, and he opened his eyes, looking towards it. Feanor strode towards the centre, and flicked the button to answer.

A hologram appeared, depicting a tall, hooded figure. But he knew who he was. He could see the gauntlet covered fists, with spikes protruding from the knuckles.

Feanor knelt down and bowed his head, resting his hands on his knees. "My Lord Krayt."

"_Feanor. It is good to see you are alive, although, if you fail me again, I WILL kill you,"_ Krayt retorted. "_You're only alive now as you're one of my best Sith Warriors."_

"My Lord, I apologise for my failure," Feanor kept his head down, eyes staring at the ground. "I did not realise-"

"_Did not realise that your over-confidence would cause you to fail? That he would always have a way out?"_

"Master," Feanor began as he looked up at the hologram.

"_Silence Feanor,"_ Krayt retorted. "_Have you acquired the target?"_

_"_Yes, my Lord," Feanor replied. "She is still frozen. Don't worry, my Lord. I won't let her out until you ask me to. I'm not chancing it with a spawn of Vader."

"_Good. And don't worry about me, Feanor,"_ Krayt said. "_Where I am, I will make sure that they won't be able to find her. I'll handle the Jedi. I know who protects Skywalker now, and if I remove him… It will be easy to take down Luke Skywalker."_

Feanor bowed his head again. "What do you require me to do, Master?"

"_Go to Coruscant again, and lay a false trail for the Jedi to follow,"_ Krayt ordered. "_Lead them to our new allies. Do this well, Feanor, and I will forget the incident on Bespin. But fail… And I will break your neck with my bare hands."_

* * *

Mara Jade sat in her cell, bored.

She stretched, and lay back on the bunk, staring at the ceiling as she tried to think about how to escape. So far, the voice of Sidious had not been heard for a while, and she counted herself as lucky. Of course, there was always the whole "should keep my mouth shut" scenario where if she _did_ tempt fate, the voice would return.

Oh well. But the Sith needed to understand that she would only kill Skywalker on _her_ terms, _her _conditions. Not Sidious'. Not his terms.

Although, the Jedi had ruined her life. She had spent the past five years wandering, trying to fit into a Galaxy that no longer needed her around doing the dirty business of the Emperor. No longer going out and killing targets, greedy moffs, anyone that fell out of favour with the Emperor. In fact, everything was changed.

She had no work. No job.

Mara Jade had nothing left because of Skywalker.

Yet, she felt drawn to the man. She didn't understand why, but the Emperor's Hand felt as though she should leave the man be, and be close, be friends.

_You will kill Luke Skywalker!_

Mara's eyes snapped open, and she cursed herself. When was his blasted voice ever going to leave her alone? Is there going to be no end to Darth Sidious' influence over her?

Footsteps sounded, and she glanced up, her eyes watching the door. If this was going to be another Alliance taunt towards the former Emperor's Hand, then she was going to kill somebody. Perhaps this would be the chance she needed to escape?

The door opened, and she found herself looking into the eyes of Luke Skywalker.

"Get out."

Skywalker raised an eyebrow, and said. "That's a nice way to treat your guest, Jade. Look, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk. I need some information, and you might have it."

"What's the catch?" Jade asked, her emerald eyes glaring into his.

"No catch," Skywalker replied. "I need to know where the Sith would take Leia."

Mara started, and blinked at him. The Sith? Kidnap a Jedi? She thought Sith aimed to kill Jedi, not take them prisoner! That was what Sidious told her. Sith don't show mercy to anyone or anything, not to the weak, not to their enemies.

_Never show mercy. There is none, Jade._

"Sith?" Jade repeated. "Skywalker, I don't know what Sith are _left_ after what the Alliance has done! For all I know, they are extinct!"

"Yet, they have my sister," Skywalker replied. "Was there any secret organisations bar for the Emperor's Hands that may have Leia held captive?"

Jade frowned. "What do I get in return for telling you this information?"

"I will let you go free."

Jade paused, her eyes searching Skywalker's own, trying to find some hidden intent within them. But it was clear that he was genuinely worried about his baby sister. She could see it in his eyes. And if he was willing to let her go, perhaps she would seize the chance and leave. Jade wanted to live her own life now, and keep away from the Empire and the Alliance. Yes, she may want Skywalker to pay, but perhaps she could let one target escape, and hunt him down later. It would be wonderful sport.

_Or perhaps I can pretend to be friendly, remain, and kill him in his sleep?_

"There is one group," She finally said. "But can you actually guarantee that I will be free?"

"I will petition for your freedom," Skywalker answered. "Tell me, Jade."

Jade scoffed. "So, you mean that I won't definitely have a guaranteed freedom if I tell you. Not good enough, Skywalker."

Skywalker sighed, and his hand twitched near his weapon. He was getting impatient, she could tell.

"Tell me, Jade," He said softly. "Please."

"Not without something to barter with, Skywalker."

Skywalker looked down at his feet, thinking, then raised his head and said.

"I will speak with Master Kenobi and the Alliance leaders. I will get you a full pardon by the Alliance and you can walk freely as much as you want. We will let you go and leave this fleet and live your life how you see fit."

Jade rubbed her cheek, staring at him. "You really care about your sister, don't you?"

"A lot," Skywalker said. "I don't expect you to understand. You kill without reason. You kill because the Emperor wanted someone dead because he was displeased with them. You have no feeling, no emotion. You don't have an idea what it is like, losing someone you care about."

And with that, he turned and strode out, pausing at the door, before turning to face her.

"I'll give you a day to think about it. If you won't help me, fine. But that means you'll be staying within this cell for the rest of your days, Jade. I hope you have a good escape plan, because you won't get far with the Jedi Order on this ship."

Jade heaved a sigh, and stood up.

"Fine. I'll help you," She said. "But if you are going to go where I think you're going, you need a guide."

Skywalker faced her. "Where are we going?"

Jade smirked, and said. "We're going to the belly of the beast, Skywalker. Where the Empire began. We are going to Coruscant itself."

* * *

The City of Coruscant had not changed one bit since she had last left.

Hidden in the corner of a bar, the hooded female stared around at the drunken men that staggered, their speech slurred, or causing fights to erupt in corners of the bar. So badly that the Stormtroopers outside would enter and arrest them on the spot.

She sighed, and rolled her cerulean eyes. Stormtroopers. How far had the Republic fallen since that day. Since Operation Knightfall. Of course, she wasn't there when it was initiated. She was gone, had left, and was no longer seen as a threat because she had disappeared.

The female lowered her hand and traced a couple of fingers down the hilt of her light-sabre. She had managed to get it back from where she had lost it. Her other light-sabre was gone, destroyed, since that _day._

Her cerulean eyes found a Stormtrooper wander nearby, and she slouched, lowering her head slightly in the hopes that he would not see her.

"Identification," She heard the trooper ask.

The female raised a hand, and waved it slowly. "You don't need to see my identification. Move along."

The trooper shifted, and did exactly that. Close. She didn't think it was going to work. After all, her skills was a bit rusty.

Standing up, the female left the table, folding her hands into her sleeves, and walked out the bar and into the streets of Coruscant.

Raising her cerulean eyes towards the upper levels, she checked with the Force for anyone watching.

And with a leap, she was gone.


	16. Part II, Chapter 1

**I was going to publish my other story before this update, but due to the unforeseen... Writer's block, I've put it on hold until I manage to conquer it and gain some ideas. So, here is the next part of Exiled 2!**

_Summary: Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker arrive on Coruscant in the hopes to find Leia amongst the Empire's most dangerous Force sensitives, once loyal to the deceased Emperor – the Inquisitors. As they venture into Coruscant, they are soon being tracked by the very individuals that they are hunting. But deep within Coruscant's undercity, a new ally, once thought gone forever, is returning, willing to help them fight the new Sith group that is now threatening everyone's safety._

_With the Emperor and the Inquisitors desperate to capture the Hero of the Rebellion and a Former Hand, can Luke and Mara trust this individual to help them not only find Leia, but escape Coruscant? _

_Alive?_

* * *

_PART TWO: THE INQUISITORS_

_I_

_Coruscant..._

Coruscant had definitely changed a lot since the Empire had taken over.

She strolled through the streets, her cerulean eyes surveying each face, each individual, as she moved. The female alien spotted a few Stormtroopers marching towards her, and ducked her head, darting towards another street, evading them and their interest towards her. She needed to keep herself hidden – and find her target.

Slowly but surely, she had been trying to accomplish her own personal mission, her own vendetta, against the Empire for their treatment of her people.

The female glanced upwards, straight towards the sky, where the topmost levels were. She had to get up a couple more levels, okay, maybe another thousand, to reach her destination. It was best she reached it before the night-time was over, and she had missed her chance. This special target knew that if he was being tracked by one of her kind, he would move instantly. With the Empire starting to crumble, the Emperor's agents – both sensitive and unsensitive - were beginning to stress, were beginning to try and create havoc around the capital and blame the Rebel Alliance.

What was new, eh?

The female paused, and glanced around again. She needed to be careful, wary, of anyone actually following her that was of the Empire's pay. There was always going to be someone watching her. And to accomplish something like this, she needed to be sure that nobody was following her.

The female looked up again, and leapt up, darting through the air and landing on the top of the balcony. She leapt again, and flipped, landing on another, running along the edge and keeping herself as hidden as possible. The female leapt up again, and landed in a crouch, before glancing down to check if someone was watching her, before moving on.

What level was she on just now? Thirteen-fifteen?

It had been many years since she had last been down here. In fact, the last time, she had been wrongly accused of murder, of terrorism, and was betrayed. Now, the betrayer was dead, buried in the dirt of Felucia. She wanted to go there, to pay her respects, but decided against it. The deepest, darkest pits of death, of punishment, was reserved for betrayers. It wasn't a fate she wanted her friend to have endured, but it would have been so.

She looked up to see a walk way, and leapt up, kicking off the wall and landing on the walkway. She pulled her hood firmly over her features, and walked, her eyes set on the weapons factory in the distance. How could it still be there after all this time? Of course, abandoned buildings were the norm these days on Coruscant.

A grating sound came to her senses, and she looked upwards to see a train moving over head. She needed to catch that train, or wait for the next one, to get to the lifts that would take her to the port. From there, she could find a way to get to the upper levels.

The female ran as fast as she could, glancing up at the train as she moved, shoving people out her way and leaping up to another walkway to reach the bottom part of the train line. This was going to be too close for comfort, but she needed to get this train! Failing to would cost her a target.

The female grabbed a rail, and pulled herself up, before leaping again. Using the Force, she spun through the air and leapt to another platform, another stand, and back again, before grabbing the bottom of the track. The female swung her legs back and forth, and flipped through the gap, turning to face the train as it sprinted her way.

The female leapt up, grabbed the bar on the side of the train, and flipped onto the top of the train.

She remained crouched, her hood blown down, and her cloak fluttering behind her. Her lekku was tied back, out of the way, down her back, and she wore goggles to protect her eyes against the violent wind that assaulted her face.

She held tight to a grate underneath her, eyes scouring for some sign of the elevators, and grinned when she spotted them up ahead.

The female braced herself, and when the train moved into the station, she leapt off, flipped, and landed before a mother and child. The child gasped in amazement, and grinned, but the mother looked terrified, her eyes wide and staring. The female smiled, and said.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you."

She ruffled the head of the infant and moved past, heading towards the elevators. The female pressed the button, and entered the lift, turning to face the doors and folding her arms.

This was it. No turning back now.

The female bowed her head slightly, eyes down, and the smile gone from her face. This mission was risky, but she didn't care. She may not be part of the Rebel Alliance, but she could help play some sort of part in the downfall. The sooner she got rid of the dogs of Palpatine, the better, and she wouldn't give forgiveness to the Alliance. They were stemmed from the Republic, and anything that reminded her of the Republic was not enough to bring a spark of hope, of a wish to return to them and the Jedi.

The elevator chimed, and she raised her head.

To see squads of Stormtroopers awaiting her, standing around and guarding the ships.

The female pulled her hood up, and ventured out the elevator, moving towards a ship that had recently docked, judging by the size of the delivery pile beside it being so small. Her eyes watched as a Stormtrooper approached, his rifle raised and ready.

"Identification," He ordered.

"You don't need to see my identification," She replied with a flick of her hand.

The Stormtrooper paused, and then raised his rifle a bit higher, indicating for the others to approach.

It appeared that the Stormtrooper was of strong will and mind.

The female waited, bowing her head, as the Stormtroopers stood around her, and one approached, yanking her hood down.

"Idenfity her," The first ordered.

The other, the one that took her hood down, took out a scanner, and began tracing it over her facial markings. The female felt the corner of her mouth twitch, almost in a smirk. If they realise who she was, then it would become a bloodbath.

"Facial markings indicate a Togruta," The second finally said. "Once part of the Jedi Order. Name is – ARGH!"

Her green light-sabre flashed, and he was sliced in half. Blaster shots soared towards her, and she leapt into the air, flipped, and turned, Force blasting the ground and sending out a shockwave. She landed in a crouch, and as the Stormtroopers stood up, ready to fire again, she thrusted her hands out, and moved in a full circle, the Force working in a full circle and pushing them back against the ground.

The female looked around as a blaster bolt soared over her head, and winced as another squad rushed forwards. She didn't hesitate, and ran, leaping over a couple of fallen Stormtroopers and headed towards the shuttle, one that was beginning to leave. She didn't want to go for this one, for the simple reason being that it was about to depart, and she wasn't going to make it.

Now, she had no choice.

The female increased her stride, her speed, and grabbed her grapple hook on her belt, aiming it upwards towards the shuttle's underside and hoping, praying, that it would latch on.

She fired, and heaved a sigh of relief as it grabbed the rail on the base of the ship, and she was pulled upwards into the air. The female held her light-sabre tight, and parried back blaster shots that were aimed towards her, until there was no way the blaster bolts could strike her now.

The female activated the handle, and was pulled up. She sunk her light-sabre in the underside, and cut a circle, watching the loose metal fall, before leaping into the shuttle.

She was in the cargo bay. Perfect. She could hide away.

The female looked at the boxes, and found one that had the symbol of the Inquisitors.

And was addressed to her target.

The female grinned, and opened the box, discarding the data-pads (enough so that she could squeeze in and still fool them) and sat inside.

She grabbed the top, and pulled it back over, leaving it in darkness.

Now it was time to wait.

The female looked down at her light-sabre, relieved to have it in her grasp again. It was slightly damaged from the duel years ago, and she had been unable to repair it without the right tools, but it still worked. Her shoto, however, only worked for brief moments, not enough for a long duel, but enough for a close kill.

The female closed her eyes as she stowed her light-sabre on her belt. To reach the surface and stay there would be tricky, as once she killed her target, she would be on the run instantly.

_Be careful, little one,_ a familiar voice sounded in her head.

The female shifted, and thought back. _I am. I always have been. You once called me reckless, but I am so much better now._

_I know. But I don't want you tackling something that is well out your reach,_ the voice replied. _Find my son, and go to the Alliance. Please, little one._

_Said the man who turned to the Dark Side,_ She retorted. _You tackled something that is well outside your skill point. And look what happened._

_And I have tried to sort my mess out,_ the man replied. _Be careful, Snips._

The voice disappeared, and she sighed, leaning back against the box's wall. She might as well get some sleep before they reached the surface.

She was going to need it.


End file.
